


Discovering Me

by Ginasfeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginasfeather/pseuds/Ginasfeather
Summary: Regina Mills; married to Robin Locksley. Robin always suspected Regina might be a little bisexual, but Regina herself had never entertained the thought. As she starts her new job at a firm in town, she discovers she might be more gay than she thought for her boss Mallory.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent/Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Regina lay in bed, lost in thought. Today was her first day at a new law firm, and she has been stressed over every little thing that could go wrong on her first day for a week. What if she gets stuck in traffic and arrives late? What if she spills her morning coffee and has to decide on going to the office looking like she rolled in the mud or being late? What if none of her co-workers like her and they convince the boss, a woman named Mallory, to fire her on her first day? The bleak scenarios seem to never end as Regina lay in bed waiting for the alarm to go off so she can just start this day already.

"Stop overthinking and come here," a heavily accented voice groans from beside her. Robin rolls over to his side and pulls Regina to him. She snuggles into the space between his neck and shoulder with a content sigh. Robin kisses Regina's hair and strokes her back. He sleepily looks at the alarm clock and notices the time. "Only ten more minutes 'till we've got to get up, I'm impressed you made it that long, love." He expected her to be up an hour ago, making sure every little thing from her outfit to her hair to her make-up was perfect long before it actually had to be.

Regina rises from her comfortable position to look at him and gives him a sheepish smile. "You know me too well," she said and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, and then his lips. "I know you think your first day will be disastrous, and I also know you're wrong. 'Cause your're brilliant, and they will love you," Robin said. Regina huffed, "you can't know that." Robin smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Yes I can," he murmured against her lips, "just like I know you'll be a lot less stressed today if we have ourselves a little workout this morning, just to ease a bit of tension." He rolled her on her back and hovered over her, hands on both sides of her shoulders, dotting small kisses from her collarbone to her neck. When he reached that spot that always made her breath catch, he stopped to give it a bit of attention and lightly sucked.

"Robin," Regina started but was soon cut off as she moaned when he sucked harder on her neck. He then went on to her jaw, dotting kisses all the way to her lips. When he reached them, he wasted no time in deepening the kiss, running his tongue over hers. Regina let out a small moan and kissed him back with fervor. Her one hand went to his neck to lightly scratch there as the other traveled down his back.

Their kiss turned more heated, and before Regina knew it she had forgotten all about work. Robins own hands were wandering down her body, and just as he made a move to remove her nightgown, the alarm went off.

Regina abruptly broke the kiss and shut the alarm off with a practiced bang on her nightstand. "Shit, Robin stop, I don't have time, I need to get ready", she pushed lightly at his chest, but Robin didn't budge. "You set the alarm 20 minutes early, love, I'd say we've got just the time for a quick round," Robin said in between his continued ministrations on her neck.

"Not happening, I need to get up now," Regina said and snaked out from under him. Robin groaned and fell face first on the now empty space beneath him. He rolled over and watched as Regina padded towards the bathroom to get ready. When she reached the bathroom door she turned around looked over to Robin with a guilty smile, "Sorry dear, I'll make it up to you tonight."

When Robin heard Regina getting ready in the next room he decided to get up and make them some breakfast. He might have pretended to be annoyed at her for denying him but in truth he was only amused. Although Regina's stressed out behavior all week might have been a little maddening, he only loved her more for it. He loves how passionate she was about everything in her life, including work. She really cared about her clients and so he understood why she wanted everything to be perfect today. Robin would do what he could to help her, and though he knew nothing about any legal procedure, he did make some damn good waffles.

While Robin was downstairs in the kitchen Regina got ready. She opted to wear one of her favorite dresses; a black fitted dress that reached just above the knee. It was made of a stretchy material and had a thin belt around the waist. It was professional yet comfortable and thus perfect for today.

After putting on her make-up and doing her hair Regina was all done and was surprised to see Robin was no longer in bed. He always slept in as long as he could, and he didn't have to get up for work for another half hour.

She walked down the stairs of their home on 108 Mifflin Street and smiled when she smelled breakfast. She was usually the one making breakfast since she was up earlier, but Robin was an amazing cook and she was always happy to learn he was busy in the kitchen, because it usually meant a heavenly meal for her.

Regina walked in the kitchen, still barefoot and approached Robin. She stood on her tiptoes and looked over his shoulder, "ooh, waffles, my favorite," she said. Robin jumped, almost dropping the pan with a pancake, startled because he hadn't heard her behind him. "Fuck, Regina, don't scare me like that, I could've burned the house down." Regina chuckled and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Well, fortunately we have a good insurance then, dear," Regina responded and laid her head on his shoulder for a moment.

"Yes, well the waffles will be lost too, I don't think you'll be so cheery then, miss," Robin teased back. Regina laughed and nuzzled her head against his shoulder, "true."

After they both ate their breakfast and Regina went on her way to work. Her old job used to be a 40 minute drive, but this job was much closer by, in her hometown Storybrooke. Realistically she would be able to walk there, but there wasn't a chance in hell Regina would ever be doing that. It wouldn't be comfortable in her high heels, and Regina was a bit more refined than walking around in trainers, so driving it is.

The short drive was made in silence, as Regina took that time to rethink how she was going to introduce herself when she walked in. She didn't want to come off as either too arrogant or too shy.

She parked the car behind the law firm and walked to the front, smoothing her dress and fluffing her hair. Then she walked in. The first thing she saw was a tall blonde woman, leaning over the desk of one of the legal workers. She must have been checking some work of theirs or answering a question.

Regina immediately stopped in her tracks and looked her over. The blonde was wearing a beautiful grey business suit which accentuated her waist and hips. She wore high heels which made her even taller than she already was. She had the most beautiful blue eyes and delicious red lips. Regina's mouth went dry, and that was the exact moment the blonde saw her and threw a toothy smile her way, maker her way over to Regina.

"Hello, I'm Mallory Dragon, and you must be Regina?" She said in a deep voice. Regina's throat was dry, she didn't know what came over her. She forgot all about her practiced introduction. The other woman was just so intimidating and hot. And apparently her boss. And hot. 'No,' Regina thought, not hot, but pretty or beautiful. Regina didn't think of other women as hot, because she was straight, of that she was sure. No doubt about that. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Robin watched curiously as Regina blushed and fumbled to give him an answer. They were having dinner and were just talking about how her first day at work went, when he asked her how she liked her new boss. From what he understood she had quite the reputation here in Storybrooke, and he was curious to know if she really was this 'Dragon bitch' he had heard about.

"Uhm, well, she was nice I guess, quite fascinating and uh, smart," Regina said, not really looking him in the eye, but more focused on cutting up her food. Confused, Robin asked what was so fascinating about this Dragon woman. Regina never usually stuttered, so this woman must really be something if Regina was so anxious.

Robin wondered if the Dragon lady, Mallory, he reminded himself, was indeed just a very intimidating and scary bitch, or if something else happened.

"Uhm, she knows a lot about our profession and helped me get up to speed with my new cases. I guess she was nice and uh, quite interested in... helping me on my first day," Regina responded, still looking everywhere but at Robin. "Well, I should hope so. She has a reputation of winning almost all cases here in Storybrooke, right?" Robin asked. He ducked his head to try and catch Regina's eye, intrigued by Regina's responses and quite curious as to why she seemed so nervous.

"Yes, she's one of the best. Only Gold is a real match against her," Regina said. "Well, and me now, of course," she added with a failed attempt of a wink.

"Of course, love," Robin chuckled. "So, is she of Gold's age? And old bat?"

"No, actually, she's our age I guess. Or if she is older she looks really good. I mean she looks good even if she is our age but if she isn't—," she stopped herself mid-sentence and huffed. "You know what I mean."

"Ah, I know what you mean. She's hot." Robin said, partially as a joke.

"What? No, that's not what I meant. Well, I guess you would think that but I mean she's just pretty, you know?" Regina quickly responded.

"I would think she's hot? What do you mean by that?" Robin asked, a little amused by Regina's behavior. At this point he was just trying to get a reaction out of her. He always thought Regina could be bisexual, he caught her glancing a woman's way more than once during their years together, but he never confronted her about it. He thought she should discover this for herself.

Regina grew up with her mother though, and she was not the most progressive woman. Robin knew Regina's mother Cora was strict, and expected Regina to be perfect. That also meant, in Cora's eyes, to be straight. So the idea of being anything other than straight never even occurred to Regina, which Robin understood. But it did to Robin, and he honestly wouldn't mind if Regina did turn out to also like women. Maybe she just needed a little push to be able to see her true self.

"What I mean is that you're a man, and men would think my new boss is hot. Okay? Because I guess, she is. If you're into women," Regina exclaimed, annoyed. "You know, women can also be into women," Robin added smartly. Regina looked him in the eye and raised one brow, unamused. "I know that, but I am married to you, am I not? And although I'm starting to rethink that particular decision, I am fairly sure that you are of the male gender. I'm not gay," she said with finality.

"Whatever you say, love. You wound me," Robin put a hand to his chest in mock hurt at her insult. "You know you love me," he added. "I do," Regina responded while going back to her food. They could needle each other all day long, and for Regina that usually meant giving out some harmless insults, but she never denied that she loved Robin. "especially your cooking skills."

"I love you too, you know that right?" Robin asked. "Of course, dear," Regina said, "you've told me before, I believe," she smiled up at him, all traces of annoyance gone from her face.

"No I mean you know I love you foryou, right? I love everything about you, and nothing could make me change how I feel. I wouldn't mind if, you know, you thought your boss was hot too. You can be yourself with me, love." Robin felt the need to express how he felt about all this, he needed to make sure she knew he was not like her mother and that he just wanted her to be comfortable to be who she was with him.

She looked intently at him, brown eyes locked with blue ones. She seemed to be thinking about what he just said. "I know that, Robin. Are you implying something here?" Regina asked.

After a few seconds of silence, holding each other's gazes, Robin realized she truly didn't know what he was implying. Or she just didn't want to know. "No, love, never mind. I just love you." Robin decided to leave it be for now, they've both had long days.

The rest of dinner was spent in a comfortable silence, both enjoying their dinner of roast chicken with potatoes. When they were both done Robin cleared the table while Regina loaded the dishwasher.

When they were done Robin drew Regina into his arms, one of his hands coming up to tangle in her hair. Her arms went around his waist. They stood looking at each other for a moments, both smiling. Robin kissed Regina soundly on the lips, the kiss only lasting a few seconds and nothing fancy. "Want to watch some Netflix? I'm kind of stuck on that show you made me watch the other day now," Robin suggested.

"Hmm, Netflix and chill?" She raised her eyebrow suggestively.

"Well, I was only looking for the Netflix part, but you did have something to make up to me from this morning, didn't you?" Robin said, the hand that was not in her hair now tracing up and down her back, swooping dangerously low, toward her behind.

Regina leaned up, moving as if to kiss him, but when their lips were millimeters apart, she murmured, "I do indeed, but since you don't seem all that eager to get to that part, I want to start the nect season of grey's anatomy first." She then moved out of his arms, and dragged him to the living room by the hand.

"I'm always eager for you, love. But you're right, we should start the next season of that show first, the previous one ended dismally. Did that character die or not?!"

DOQDOQDOQDOQDOQDOQDOQ

After watching two episodes, snuggled up under a blanket on the couch together, Regina and Robin went upstairs to get ready for bed. Robin was already done and was just waiting for Regina to join him.

When she was finally ready, she crawled into her side of the bed and scooted over to Robin. And then she made good on her promise from this morning...

DOQDOQDOQDOQDOQDOQDOQ

Regina lay awake in bed waiting for her alarm to sound, for the second day in a row. She had woken up from a dream about Mallory, it had been about their meeting the previous day. But this time when Mal had taken Regina to her office to show her her first case, she had ended up kissing her. She woke up feeling startled and confused. And and she looked to her left to a sleeping Robin, a bit guilty.

In reality, things had gone a bit different. After Mallory had introduced herself, Regina was left speechless. Her internal debate on how not hot this woman was lasted only a few seconds, but felt like minutes. When she finally got around to agreeing that yes, she was Regina Mills, Mallory's new employee, her cheeks had turned a shade of pink.

Regina hadn't known why she felt so flustered in her boss's presence, but she had put on her professional face and tried to get over it. Mallory, or Mal, as she wanted to be called, had suggested Regina come with her to her office to give her all the information she would need for her first day. As Mal led her to her office to the right of where Regina entered the building, she couldn't help but notice Mal's nice behind. Regina thought she must keep in good shape, but quickly looked away.

The office was made of all glass walls, except the one that faced the outside of the building. There was an organized mahogany desk, and closets against the back wall which were filled to the brim with books. Mal had sat down behind her desk and motioned for Regina to sit down as well. "So," she said, "you certainly look the part." She looked Regina over with an appreciative glance.

Beside from Mal, all the other legal workers opted to dress more casually when they didn't have to go to court that day. Regina flushed to an even pinker shade, wondering if she was overdressed in her black dress and high heels. "Are you ready for your first day? Your résumé was quite impressive and I heard some good things about you Mrs. Mills, so I took the liberty to assign you to one of our more complicated cases. The first court date is today. I will take you through it to get you up to speed and then it's up to you."

Regina, while still a bit unnerved, was surprised about this. She expected to be tested first, so Mal could see what she was capable of before being given a big case. But this was fine by Regina, she knew she was good at what she did and would make this work. There was no lack of self-confidence about her work, but as she sat under the scrutinizing eye of her new boss, she did start to doubt herself about other things. Did she smudge her lipstick and didn't notice? She didn't want to look like a fool in the presence of Mal, since she looked so impeccable herself.

"I am ready, Ms. Dragon. You'll see you have nothing to worry about. What is this case about?" Regina responded, reminding herself to focus on the conversation, and not on her unwanted feelings about this woman. She saw a small playing smile on the other woman's lips. "Okay then, here is the file," Mal said while handing her a thick pile of papers. "Why don't I come and sit next to you and we can go over it together. And please, no more 'Ms. Dragon,' call me Mal, dear."

When they were done going over the case and Regina had already formulated a court strategy in her head, Mal walked her to the common room of the building. Five lawyers including Regina worked at the firm, and all had their own offices. But a common room with a few desks was where they would spend their time working together, or working with one of the three legal workers that worked there to assist on the cases.

Mal introduced Regina to all her new co-workers, and unlike Regina had dreaded, everyone was very nice and welcoming. One woman named Cruella, who seemed very eccentric but nice nonetheless proposed they all go for drinks sometime to get to know each other. Regina agreed, and then Mal showed Regina her own office. It wasn't as big as Mal's, but even so it was a nice space. It also had glass walls, like all the offices on the floor. This was to create a sense of trust and solidarity; nobody should be doing anything they didn't want the others to see anyways.

"This will be your office, Regina. You can decorate it how you like, assuming you'll last longer than a few weeks," Mal teased and winked. Regina stood behind the desk and put the file on it, while Mal sat down opposite Regina where two chairs were situated. Regina looked at her and saw she was joking. It was a little confusing, since her reputation was that of a hard-ass lawyer, so Regina hadn't expected such a laid back woman. It was a nice surprise.

"Well, I certainly hope so, I would hate to leave so soon," Regina said while sitting down behind her new desk. Mal leaned toward Regina over the desk and caressed her hand with one manicured finger. Regina looked to their hands, startled. A tingling sensation washed over Regina as she watched Mal's finger move over her own skin. "I would hate that too, dear," Mal grasped Regina's hand in her own and ducked her head to look her straight in the eye. "So you better make yourself useful. You've got court in two hours, get to work," Mal released her hand and walked out of her office and back toward her own. Regina released the breath she had been holding from the moment Mal's hand touched her own, still feeling her heart beat in her throat.

After a few moments of confusion as to why she reacted to her new boss like this, abandoned all thoughts about Mal and got to work, going about the rest of her day.

The alarm finally went off and Regina was pulled out of her thoughts. She quickly shut the alarm off and got out of bed. She decided that whatever had been going on with her the previous day, it was over now. She was just going into work as her confident self, and would not let some tall blonde affect her and her work, or so she thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was just putting dinner in the oven when she heard Robin walk through the front door. She smiled to herself and untied her apron, putting it back on its hook next to the stove.

She was making her famous lasagna tonight. She knew it was to die for. So were her apple turnovers, and she used this knowledge to her advantage whenever she could. Tonight Regina was hoping to convince Robin to come with her to get drinks with her colleagues tomorrow night. She had been working for her new boss for two weeks now, and had gotten to know her co-workers a little. As per Cruella's suggestion they were going out for drinks, and though it was under the pretense of 'getting to know each other', Regina got a strong feeling that Cruella and Katherine, another lawyer at the firm, were just looking for an excuse to get drunk. Cruella had more than once expressed her 'cravings for some decent gin, darling.'

And even though Regina could win over any jury with her charming smile and confident demeanor, she was generally not a real people person. Especially when those people were drunk people. Her only hope was the one person who's presence she could endure longer than a few hours; Robin. But she knew he had a thing tomorrow with his friends, so Regina is going to convince him to cancel those plans by feeding him mouthwateringly good lasagna. She could even slyly imply going commando under her dress tomorrow evening, he always loved it when she got a little naughty. Plus he wouldn't let her go to some bar alone if he knew she were going underwear-less. Not that he didn't trust Regina, but he was still very protective of her.

"Something smells amazing in here," Robin mentioned as he walked into the kitchen.

Regina grinned and walked up to him, "I wanted to treat you to something delicious tonight, so I made lasagna," she said draping her arms over his shoulders. "I might even have dessert," she muttered, referring to the apple turnovers she had made earlier that evening.

"You know I love your lasagna," Robin groaned, putting his hands on her waist. He leaned in and sealed their lips together in what was supposed to be a short kiss, but Regina was quick to deepen it, running her tongue along his bottom lip and soon he reciprocated, meeting her eagerness. He moaned and walked her back until she was backed into the counter, arms wrapping more tightly around her, pulling her to him.

The kiss turned heated soon enough and Regina mewled happily into Robin's mouth. After a few minutes he pulled away, breathless, and Regina equally so. "Although I'd love to take you upstairs and have my way with you right now, I'm afraid we might burn the lasagna," he groaned, les enthused about the surprise dinner than he was a few minutes ago.

Regina released a breathy laugh against Robin's cheek, "I think you're right," she said quietly, a little frustrated that she decided to make dinner instead of just taking Robin upstairs and having her way with him to convince him to come with her tomorrow. "So why don't you go change out of your work clothes and get comfortable for dinner, and we can continue this," she punctuated by pressing herself closer to him and kissing his jaw, "after." She looked up into his eyes, a playful glimmer in her own.

Robin agreed and pressed a quick kiss to her temple before moving upstairs to change out of his work clothes. He worked as an idea pitcher for a company who's goal was a greener, more nature-friendly environment. Robin was a real fan of the outdoors, and a creative thinker. These qualities both worked in his favor, and so he loved his job. Most of the time he also had easier hours than his wife, meaning he was usually home before she was.

Regina tended to work late. This was not always necessary per say, but she loved her job and she loved going home feeling like she made the most out of her work day. She did not like disappointing clients. Or her boss.

Robin noticed that although she tried to hide it, Regina always seemed a bit nervous when the topic of Mallory came along. This was not often, as Regina and Robin spent most their free time actually doing other stuff than talking about work and their respective bosses. Still, he wanted to explore what was going on there.

Two weeks ago, when he first talked to Regina about her maybe thinking her boss was hot, it had been a spur of the moment thing. He didn't know if it was actually true. He was beginning to think his suspicions were right though, and he was actually quite excited about it. That may seem weird, getting excited about your wife possibly crushing on another person. But Robin was just thrilled about the possibility of Regina finally noticing this about herself. Her liking towards women. Maybe she would finally discover that part of herself.

When Robin came back downstairs the table was already set. He heard some noises coming from the kitchen and assumed Regina was just finishing dinner. He decided that he would go grab a nice bottle of wine. It seemed like a wine type of evening. They could share the bottle over dinner and talk about whatever Regina wanted from him, because he knew she did want something. She wouldn't bring out the lasagna and the turnovers for just a casual evening.

Then they could either retire to the living rooms' couch to watch more of that show with a ridiculous amount of seasons, or they could retire to the bedroom. Robin was hoping for the latter. Not that that was the only thing he enjoyed doing with Regina, not even close. He just really enjoyed it though. He couldn't help it, his wife was the single most beautiful person he'd ever met. And the sexiest.

"You chose well, darling, some day you'll learn," he heard Regina hum when she entered the dining room with a steaming lasagna in her mitt-covered hands. She was referring to his apparently 'disastrous' taste in wine when they first met. He had never been a wine kind of guy, so why should he have known? The beverage had grown on him, though, and he liked to think he was an excellent wine chooser nowadays.

"I'll have you know, darling, that I always pick well. Especially women," Robin winked.

Regina rolled her eyes but, after she set the food down, pecked him affectionately on the cheek. "I suppose you do."

Dinner was amazing as usual, and by the time they both finished their apple turnover and were well on their way with the bottle of wine, Regina choose to bring up what she had wanted to talk about all evening.

"So, I've been meaning to ask, dear. I know you have a thing with the men tomorrow but is there any way you could cancel that? For me?" Regina looked over to Robin with big eyes and a sweet smile on her lips. She tangled their fingers together on the surface of the dinner table.

"Ahh, there it is," Robin chuckled. He didn't know why Regina needed him tomorrow, but he already knew he would be cancelling his friends. No way that he could say no to her then she was looking at him like that.

"There is what?"

"Well when you made me lasagna and apple turnovers I knew there was something you wanted from me, love. Something you thought I would't agree to."

Regina frowned. "I can't believe I'm this predictable." She withdrew her hand from Robin's, but before she could go far he snatched it back, stroking her palm with the pad of his thumb.

"You're not. To anyone who isn't me. But I know you, love." He smirked at her, and as always Regina couldn't help but swoon at his deepening dimples. "So, why do you need me to cancel tomorrow?"

"I mentioned how my colleagues wanted to go have a drink together right? Well, apparently they all have zero social lives and can go have drinks with barely any notice. Its scheduled for tomorrow night. They only suggested today. I couldn't say no." Regina sighed deeply. "I like all of them, sure, but you know I'm not a social person and I don't want to go without you. I would be uncomfortable all evening."

Robin's love for Regina continued to grow even day, especially when she made statements like that. She didn't want to go without him? He was melting inside. "You're just the cutest. Okay, I'll go with you tomorrow."

"I am not cute!" Regina immediately responded, shock written over her face. Soon enough, though, the shock was replaced by gratitude and love. "You'll go with me?"

"Always."

At this, Regina leaned over the table and kissed her husband, grabbing him by his shirt. Sometimes she still couldn't believe her luck.

She pulled back after only a short kiss because the angle was too weird, with her half squatting over her seat. She sat back down but moved her hand to his cheek and stroked it. "I love you."

"I love you too."

DOQDOQDOQDOQ

As it turns out, 'I can't come over to watch the game tonight as we had planned for two months because my wife has a social gathering', is not a good excuse. Robin's best friend John wouldn't hear it. "We've planned this for weeks, Robin! I even got that nasty type of beer you like to drink, only for you. That is special as fuck."

"I know, I know, but Regina has an unexpected work thing and she really needs me there. And I want to be there for her. We can catch the next game together. It's not like I'm leaving you alone, you've got Will and Tuck."

Robin had called to cancel for that night, but it wasn't going as smoothly as he'd hoped. It wasn't his fault none of his friends had significant others, and didn't understand that Regina came first to him. She was his favorite person.

In the end, John begrudgingly accepted that Robin wouldn't be there tonight, even if he wasn't happy about it.

When Robin came home that evening he quickly put some dinner together and changed into something appropriate to wear for that night. Most of the time Robin dressed formally for his job, and while a suit wasn't entirely inappropriate for a night out, he wanted to make an effort this evening. To not just come wearing work clothes. So he opted for a dark pair of jeans with a blue button-up shirt he knew Regina liked on him.

By the time he was done with that, Regina arrived home. He greeted her with a quick kiss and told her dinner was ready.

"What time are we supposed to be there again?" Robin asked when they were both done eating and were just sitting, enjoying the company.

"Nine. But I want to be a little early because I don't want to be the last to arrive." Regina was always early for everything. Something her mother had taught her. 'To be on time is to be late, Regina.'

"Okay, and do you know if anyone is bringing anyone? Or am I the only tagalong?" Robin asked a bit teasingly. He got up to start clearing the table, and Regina did the same.

"I know Kathryn is bringing her husband David, but I don't know about the others." To this, Robin nodded. She helped bring everything from the dining room to the kitchen and went to start rinsing everything, until she felt Robin's hand on top of her own stop her.

"Thank you, darling, why don't you go get ready and I'll clean up the rest." Regina smiled and wiped her hands on a towel so she could put them to Robin's chest. She leaned up to deliver a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit."

While Regina had gotten dressed she considered she hadn't even needed to bring up her potential underwearless-ness for the evening. She decided to keep that surprise to herself until that night when he hopefully would get to find out for himself.

When Regina came back downstairs some time later, Robin was tempted to take her back upstairs right away. She was wearing a red, off the shoulder, body hugging dress. It showed a teasing amount of cleavage. He'd seen this dress on her before, but the effect always stayed the same.

"Too much?" Regina questioned with a little twirl and a raised brow.

Robin walked up to her and put his hands on either side of her waist. "Never. You look stunning, my love." He carefully kissed her cheek, knowing she had just spent God knows how much time on perfecting her make-up.

She smiled shyly up at him, and thanked him with a kiss to the lips. A quick peck, because there was no time for anything more. If Regina wanted to be on time (a little early), they had to leave now. "You don't look too bad yourself, dear," she complimented him with an appreciative once-over.

Robin offered to drive, saying he would be happy not to drink tonight, so they wouldn't have to take a cab. They got in her Mercedes, and as Robin pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, he became just a tad excited. He would get to meet Regina's boss, Mal. And see, for real, if his Regina had a thing for her.

Driving with Regina's hand on his thigh, Robin happily hummed to the tune on the radio. It was a 20 minute drive to the bar just out of town where they were meeting. He sensed Regina becoming anxious, and took her hand in his on top of his thigh. Only for as long as he could, because eventually he'd need that hand to shift gears or turn a corner.

When they arrived at the bar, Robin parked across the street and they both got out of the car. Walking into the bar, Regina linked her arm in his, and he smiled at her.

"Well, well, if it isn't my protégé," they heard a sultry voice say from behind them. Apparently they'd passed by without noticing.

Regina startled and turned around. "Mal, you're early. I didn't expect anyone here already."

"You're early too, dear." Mal also seemed to be enjoying Regina's dress and the generous cleavage displayed, Robin noticed. "And who is this? I didn't know you were bringing anyone."

Regina shifted her gaze from admiring Mal's silhouette to Robin and introduced him. "Mal, this is my husband Robin. Robin, my boss, Mallory."

Robin smiled at his wife and then locked eyes with the infamous Mal. The bluest eyes he'd ever seen. He couldn't deny she was an attractive woman. He sees why Regina might like her. He held out his hand for her to shake and said: "Hello Mallory, it's nice to meet you."

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you too, Robin."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina watched as her boss did what Regina could only describe as devour her husband with her eyes. After Robin and her were introduced Mal had led them to the table she'd claimed in the corner of the bar. It was quite a secluded place. Or, as secluded as you could be in a bar. At least you could talk without having to shout to be able to hear each other.

When Regina first laid eyes on Mal that night she was a little taken aback. Mal had let her hair, which was usually in an elegant bun, loose for the night. It fell down to well past her shoulders in loose waves. Her make-up was the same as usual. But then there was the dress.

While Mal normally pranced around in the office in a different kind of pant suit every day, she wore a beautiful deep blue dress tonight. It fell just above the knee and clung in all the right places. Regina also noticed it matched Robin's shirt. The color beautifully accentuated both their eyes.

Every time Regina saw her boss her heart seemed to stop for just a second. And tonight was no different. She was taken aback, because this time Regina could not deny how she thought about Mal. This time she admitted (if only to herself) Mal was probably the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. This time she admitted she liked to look at the other woman. Even if she definitely was NOT into women.

They all sat down at the table. Mal on one side and Regina and Robin opposite her. Since they were fifteen minutes early they had to wait for the others to arrive. They were supposed to be with ten people, if Kathryn brought her husband.

"So, Regina dear, I didn't even know you were married." Mal said, apparently done appreciating Robin's looks and setting her gaze on Regina.

Robin fake pouted, "should I be offended you never mentioned me?" he asked. Regina felt her cheeks warm and hoped she wasn't turning red. Or at least that it wasn't noticeable in the bad lighting of the bar.

"No, at work I just usually talk about... work. This night out is supposed to be about getting to know each other, right?" Robin took her hand in his under the table, grazing his thumb over her own.

Mal locked eyes with Regina. "That's right. Well, I've learned something tonight already. You have excellent taste in men, dear." Regina chuckled awkwardly. Then Mal addressed Robin. "And you, in women." She winked at him and then sipped on her wine. Robin and Regina had forgotten to order a drink before coming with Mal, they noticed.

Robin grinned and wrapped his arm around Regina's waist. "Well, thank you, I agree." He said teasingly. He kissed Regina's temple and then suggested "why don't I go get us a drink? Mal, do you want another too?"

Regina saw Mal smile at Robin and she could already predict she and her husband would probably get along just fine. Maybe better than Mal and herself. They hadn't really talked much yet, they were always very busy at work. When they did talk Regina was usually a little unsettled by how nervous she got around her boss. So she just avoided most interactions with her.

Mal quickly sipped the last of her wine and accepted the offer gracefully. Then Robin was gone and Regina was left alone with her boss. Regina tried to avoid eye contact but was unsuccessful because Mal had obviously no problem locking eyes with her.

"I didn't really know if this was a bring your partner along kind of thing but I heard Kathryn was bringing her husband so I just assumed." Regina felt the need to explain. She didn't want Mal to think Regina couldn't even attend a social work gathering on her own and had to bring her husband everywhere. Even if that was exactly the case tonight.

"That's fine dear, I'm sure the others would've brought someone too if not for the fact all the rest of us seem to be too busy to find partners to bring to these things."

"Ah, okay. So, no husband for you? Or wife?" Even if Regina was nervous around Mal, this casual setting was helping. So was the fact that Mal was looking at her with such an open and playful look. She wanted to find out more about the other woman.

"No, neither. I've been too focused on work to meet anyone. Or rather, anyone who holds my interest." With Mal's undivided attention and her eyes piercing into her own Regina felt like the most interesting person on the planet. She had to divert her eyes to be able to think clearly and form a response. She felt some kind of relief at knowing Mal wasn't seeing anyone, even if that really didn't make any sense.

"Oh, well, that's a shame. Maybe someday soon."

Mal's hand crossed the table to grab onto Regina's, which had been laying there. Regina almost jumped in surprise and let her eyes lock with Mal's again. "Yes, maybe. You and Robin are both lucky to have found each other. Love isn't easy to find."

"No, it isn't." Before Regina could say more Robin was back with three drinks and sat down beside her again. Mal withdrew her hand and Regina's immediately felt cold.

"Two red wine, for the ladies." Robin took a sip of his own water.

Regina smiled up at him and heard Mal thank him.

Not long after that the others slowly arrived too. First Kathryn and David, then Jefferson, Cruella, Mary Margaret, August and lastly; Emma.

Everyone knew August and Emma had a thing for each other, yet nothing had ever happened between them. Even only two weeks in at the firm, Regina knew this. Jefferson usually complained about various boyfriends he keeps dumping and reconnecting with. Mary Margaret was the perfect school teacher type whom nothing exciting ever happened to, and Cruella was just a very eccentric woman.

When Cruella walked in and saw Robin she made it no secret what she thought of him. Apparently she was always available if Robin decided he wanted something, of rather someone, different. She claimed the spot on Robin's right and probably wasn't planning on leaving it for the rest of the night.

Regina was used to women looking her husband's way when they were out together, and she didn't mind. She understood; he was a good looking man. But usually the glances his way were just that; glances. Regina's jealous streak tended to come out when others blatantly flirted with her husband when she was right there. And as she watched Cruella seductively putting her hand on Robin's arm, Regina had to keep from snatching that arm away from her colleague. She didn't want to make a scene.

Robin, for his part, just went along with it. He was a little uncomfortable with the other woman's hands on him but for now he just let it be and made some conversation with the woman.

With Robin's attention on his conversation with Cruella, Regina had to find someone else to socialize with. Emma and August were sitting next to each other busy talking in hushed voices, and Mary Margaret seemed very interested in her conversation with David. If Regina didn't know any better, she'd say the brunette had a little bit of a crush.

This left Regina, Mal, Jefferson and Kathryn unoccupied. Jefferson was on her left drinking some cocktail and Kathryn was seated opposite him. They started a mindless conversation about one of the ongoing cases that Mal, Kathryn and Jefferson were working together on. Regina gave some of her input but was quickly bored. She didn't really know what they were talking about because she didn't know the case.

She cleared her throat, "I'm going to the ladies room and then get another drink." She lamely held up her empty wine glass and then quickly got up from her chair.

"Ah, I think I'll go with you dear, I could use a new drink." Mal threw a toothy smile her way and stood up too.

They made their way through the crowded bar all the way to the bathrooms. Regina felt a little foolish as she went into a stall while she really didn't have to go. She just wanted a diversion so she could get away for a while. She waited what she hoped was an appropriate amount of time before going out to wash her still clean hands. Mal was already there, leaning over the sink to check her appearance in the mirror up close. Regina's eyes flicked to the beautifully presented ass for just a second before quickly diverting her eyes.

When she met Mal's eyes in the mirror, the other woman sent her a knowing smile and went back to fixing her hair.

Regina took a steadying breath and pretended to check her hair too. She fluffed it up a bit, even though it wasn't necessary.

"Ready, dear? Let's get that drink shall we?" Mal went to exit the bathroom first, and grabbed Regina's hand when she passed her, presumably to pull her along.

With Mal's warm hand covering her own Regina followed her to the bar. She thought she'd get her hand back when they got there, but she assumed wrong. They stood waiting at the bar for a few minutes, all the while holding hands. And when Regina felt the other woman start caressing her hand with her thumb, she all but forgot about that drink.

When they finally received their respective glasses - Mal still going for wine but Regina opting for an apple cider- they made their way back to their table.

Meanwhile Robin was trying to get rid of a very persistent Cruella. She still occasionally stroked his hand or grabbed his arm and frankly Robin was getting irritated. He looked around him and saw his wife and Mallory coming back to the table, drinks in hand. He tried to subdue a smirk when he saw them holding hands.

"Darling, would you mind getting me another drink? A woman has her needs and I'm sure you would be very able to satisfy them." He heard Cruella say in a voice that he was sure was meant to be tempting.

His eyes widened at the bold statement but before he could reply Regina was at his side, seizing his hand away from under Cruella's and saying: "Oh, he sure knows how to satisfy a woman's needs dear, but I'm afraid he'll only do it for me. So I suggest you back off." She possessively made a show of weaving their fingers together and leaning into his form.

How Regina had gotten from where he saw her holding hands with Mal to his side in a few seconds, he didn't know. But as he watched her, her eyes blazing, he could only silently thank her for hopefully saving him from Cruella.

Cruella for her part looked unbothered, muttering how it had all been just fun and games and how Regina needn't have gotten so worked up.

In any case, she got up and went to entertain conversation with David and Mary Margaret, the latter of whom looked devastated about her alone time with her new crush being interrupted.

Regina let go of Robin's hand and sat back down next to him. Mal had already been seated again. Robin quickly pressed a kiss to the side of Regina's head and whispered his thanks. "Sometimes your jealous streak does comes in handy, love."

She smiled sheepishly up at him, and then looked around the table to see what the conversation had shifted to. After some small talk between herself, Mal, Jefferson and Kathryn, with Robin occasionally making a comment, David sat down next to Robin. He had needed to escape Cruella too.

After only a few minutes, the men hit it off. They were joking and laughing next to Regina in no-time, and she realized she probably had lost her moral support for the night. If she couldn't have Robin save her from awkward moments and boring conversations, she would need to keep the drinks coming. She was already halfway through her cider, and decided to just down the rest. When she finished, she looked up to see Mal's brows raised. She didn't say anything, though.

After a couple drinks and a lot of small talk which had progressively become more interesting the more alcohol she consumed, Regina could not think straight. Probably couldn't walk straight either.

She and Mal were now laughing together at Mary Margaret's expense. The woman may be useful around the office but she was neither of their types. "And then when I asked her when she had last gotten any, she just looked at me with those wide eyes and told me she had just had lunch," Mal told Regina with tears threatening to fall from laughter.

Regina was doing no better, cackling so hard she would have seen Jefferson next to her startle at the sound if she wasn't too busy laughing about Mary Margaret. They probably shouldn't be talking and joking about the other woman when she was right there, but apparently all common sense was thrown out the window.

The jokes weren't even that funny, but after enough alcohol consumed, Regina always thought everything to be hilarious. Seemingly so did Mal.

When their laughter died down Regina heard Kathryn shrieking that it was time to dance. Jefferson immediately got up excitedly and went to the dance floor with her. Mal peered at Regina with watery eyes, "come on, Gina, let's dance!"

Regina decided to 'go to hell with it', and downed the last of her current drink. She didn't even think to threaten Mal to never call her that nickname again. She quickly looked next to her to see that Robin was still talking excitedly to David, and then grabbed Mal's hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

An upbeat song was playing and both of them started swaying to the music, enjoying the moment. Their arms would brush occasionally and after a few minutes Mal took both Regina's hands and drew her nearer.

They were in each other's space, moving their bodies to the rhythm. Regina felt the room get hot. Or was that just her? She caught Mal's eyes every now and then and every time it happened they smiled at each other. Regina's heart was pounding, she was having the time of her life.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Regina thought she must look ridiculous. She never danced. She didn't know what the hell she was doing. All she knew is that right now she loved it. And Mal seemed to love it too.

Regina, trying to make a spin, discovered that she wasn't as steady on her feet as she thought. She stumbled and almost fell, if it wasn't for the pair of hands on her waist that kept her upright.

With her back now to Mal's front, Regina leaned her head back on Mal's shoulder to look at her and laughed. Laughed at her almost-fall. And then laughed at Mal's smug face at saving her from said fall. When she was done the laughing was diminished to a smile. Regina became hyper aware of the warm hands still gripping her waist, and of the other woman's breasts pressing into her back.

They stared to move to the music again, this time together, keeping this position. Regina moved her hands over Mal's on her waist and swiveled her hips in a move she hoped was a good dance move. She felt Mal's breath on her neck and shivered. This was the most intimate position she has ever been in with a woman. And she definitely enjoyed it.

After a few songs the music went from cheerful and upbeat to slow music. Regina stayed in Mal's arms for a moment longer, moving back and forth to the soft tunes. Eventually she stepped away and turned back around. Mal was smiling softly at her. From the corner of her eye Regina could see Robin approaching from their corner of the bar.

When he arrived Regina stepped into his arms, feeling the need for some reassurance after her weirdly intimate moment with Mal. He told them everyone was about ready to leave. It would seem that they had been on the dance floor longer than they thought. Kathryn and Jefferson had already returned to the table a while back.

When she looked at the time, Regina saw it was well past one a.m. and agreed it was time to go. The dancing had tired her out and the alcohol high she had been on was starting to fade, making way for sleepiness. Mal looked like she felt the same.

They went back to their table and shrugged their coats on. Emma and August seemed to finally realize they were here with other people too, and said quick goodbyes to everyone before sitting back down again. Apparently they were staying a while.

They all went outside into the cold night air, Regina quickly huddling close to Robin. Beside her, Regina could feel Mal shiver. Before she could think about what she was doing, she draped her own scarf around the other woman's neck. Mal looked at her in surprise, and then gratitude.

"Well, dear, I really enjoyed tonight. It was nice to see you out of the formal setting." Mal said as they walked to Regina's car.

"I enjoyed it too, we should do it again sometime. Go out with everyone from work, I mean." She realized too late her initial statement sounded a whole lot like she wanted to go out with her boss alone sometime.

"We should," Mal winked at her. Then they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

"Well, this night turned out better then you thought it would, right?" Robin said as he wrapped his arms around Regina.

"Yes, yes it did." She looked up at Robin and kissed him, lingering for a moment. "Let's go home."

On their way home, Regina's phone buzzed In her pocket. A text message. Weird, Regina thought, at this time of night. After two failed attempts to unlock her phone with shaky fingers, she finally managed. It was Mal. A photo of Mal wearing Regina's scarf was attached.

Mallory: You forgot something, dear. I'll take good care of it until I see you again on Monday. Sweet dreams x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting/leaving kudos! It really inspires me to write, hence this fast chapter. Hope you like it :)

Growing up, Regina was taught that she had to be a perfect lady. She had to be polite and obedient. Her future was planned out. Go to school and get good grades. Find some boring and proper job for which no real schooling was necessary; this job would only be needed until she found a rich businessman to marry and have children with. Then she would have to stay at home and be a perfect little housewife. Those were her mother’s plans for her, anyway.

Luckily for her, Regina was a stubborn woman with her own opinions and views of the world. Her mother’s plans for her were only followed as far as the good grades. Not the boring job part, not the rich husband part, and definitely not the stay-at-home wife part.

As long as she could remember Regina disagreed with her mother on most things. As she got older she started voicing those disagreements, which did not always go without consequences. An evening without food but straight to bed after an argument was the most common form of punishment.

When Regina started to put question marks to the big ‘life lessons’, there was the occasional slap across the face. Not often, though, mother didn’t like to mark her.

One thing that warranted physical punishment was the curiosity about sexuality.

One day Regina had come home after school and started talking about how two girlfriends of her had kissed each other on the lips. It had been a very casual thing. She was twelve at the time. She asked her mother if it was possible for her to marry a woman, instead of a man. Since her friends had kissed each other like a man and wife normally do, could she do the same?

The answer had been no. She couldn’t. Two women or two men together was unnatural and should never condoned. But Regina wasn’t to worry, because Mother just knew that Regina would be absolutely normal. She would find a good husband, and never think about marrying another woman again. So that was that.

Now, years later, sitting in her car and sniffing her newly returned scarf because it smelled so nice (like the perfume that always hit her nose when Mal walked by), Regina thought back to this conversation. The fact that Regina turned out ‘normal’ and liked men was the one thing she had never questioned her mother on. But could she have been wrong?

Regina discovered a long time ago that the words Mother used to describe homosexuals were indeed wrong. She knew some people who were into others of the same gender, and she knew they weren’t unnatural. They were anything but. They were some of the best people she knew. She supported them and was all for lgbt+ rights. Only her own sexuality was never questioned. Mainly because she had always been attracted to men.

She assumed that the weird obsessions she used to have with women from tv shows or movies were about wanting to be like them. Now she started to think that maybe she didn’t want to be _like_ them but be _with_ them. Why was this so confusing? The only real-life woman she had ever had the same weird obsession with was Mal. Did she want to be with her?

Not that that was an option, because Regina loved Robin. She didn’t doubt that. She would never cheat, or even think about it.

Deciding to let it be for now and to go home, Regina put the scarf away. She had been sitting in the parking lot of the firm for long enough. Robin would start to wonder why she was taking so long. This existential crisis would have to wait.

When she arrived home Robin had already finished preparing dinner, and all she had to do was sit down and enjoy. Over dinner, they both told each other about their day and laughed over some silly jokes. Regina tried to push lingering thoughts about her possible bisexuality out of her mind.

She didn’t exactly succeed, but enough for her to relax in Robins arms that night while lounging in the living room.

Over the next few days Regina kept thinking about her predicament. Still, each time she saw Mal, she got nervous and her heart skipped a beat. So, after a lot of consideration and a few ‘Am I gay?’ tests on google, Regina quietly accepted she may be bisexual.

She hadn’t told Robin what she had been struggling with yet, but she knew he had noticed she was a little off the last few days. Normally she told him everything. Everything she was happy, sad, angry or confused about. But she didn’t know what to do this time. She felt guilty. What kind of person would be thinking this way about another person while being happily married? How would Robin react if she did tell him?

That night, when they were on the couch watching another episode of grey’s anatomy, Robin pressed pause out of the blue. Regina, pressed to his side with his arms around her, turned her head to look at him. “What are you doing?”

“I wanted to talk.” ‘Well,’ Regina thought, ‘this can’t be good’. “I know you’ve had something on your mind lately, and I know you don’t want to tell me. Or you would have. But I just want to make sure you’re okay. Maybe I can help?”

Looking into his eyes and seeing the sincerity there, Regina felt even more guilty for keeping this from him. He was such a kind and loving man, and what did she do? Keep things from him. She sighed and took a deep breath. Before she could come clean he went on.

“I feel that whatever it is has been going on since that party with your colleagues. Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No, you did nothing wrong, Robin.” She quickly reassured him, putting her hand on his cheek and stroking over the stubble there. “You were perfect.”

“Then what is it? Is it about Mal?” After that night, and seeing the two of them together, Robin was convinced Regina liked her boss. And that the feeling was mutual. He trusted Regina entirely though, so he wasn’t worried about something happening between them without him knowing. He just thought that maybe Regina finally noticed her attraction to the other woman, herself. He didn’t want to force it out of her, though.

“What about Mal?” Regina immediately went into the defensive mode, retreating her hand from his face and leaning back a bit. Even though it _was_ about Mal. And she had been just about to tell him. She didn’t know why she felt the need to get so defensive.

“It just seemed like you were getting along well, at the bar.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Did Robin think something happened between them?

Robin sighed. “Nothing, Regina. Forget about it.” Apparently, she wasn’t ready and didn’t want to talk. That’s alright.

“Okay! Fine! You were right!” Regina exclaimed. She decided to just get it out. She threw her hands in the air as if surrendering. Robin looked at her, confused. So, Regina clarified. “The other day, when I first started my new job. When you said something about me thinking Mal is hot.”

Regina looked away as if ashamed and continued. “It may turn out that I’m just a little gay. And also that I have a—God, what a stupid word— _crush_ , on Mal.” Regina eventually admitted, a blush rising high on her cheeks.

Robin put his thumb and forefinger on Regina’s chin and lifted her head to look at him. He smiled at her. “Okay.”

“Okay?! That’s all? It’s kind of a big deal.” Regina felt relief at knowing Robin wasn’t mad. Even though she had always known he wouldn’t be, in the back of her mind.

“Well, people have attractions, love. I didn’t expect you to never think another person attractive when you married me.” The thumb that was still on her chin now started caressing her jaw.

“No, I know that. But the fact that it’s a woman is kind of a big deal,” Regina reasoned.

“Why? I don’t mind. It’s very normal, you know. And besides, I always thought that you might be. Attracted to women, that is.” He saw the surprise on Regina’s face and continued. “You’ve never noticed? When we’re out together you do sometimes get distracted by random beautiful blondes walking by. Male or female.”

Regina pulled her brows together in a frown and thought about it. “I do, don’t I?” She smiled self-consciously. “Well, I finally admitted it.” She met Robins eyes again and saw only love reflected in them. The uneasiness faded and all she felt was relief at acknowledging it.

“I’m proud of you.” Robin kissed her forehead. “So, do you want to explore it?”

“Explore what?”

“Your crush. On Mal.” Robin said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Regina’s eyes widened.

“Explore my crush on Mal?!” Regina spluttered. “What do you mean? I’m married to you! I love you! People have innocent crushes that don’t mean anything all the time.” She searched Robins’ eyes for the joke that he was certainly making but found none.

“Yes, they do,” Robin agreed. He resumed stroking Regina’s jaw, trying to comfort her. “But this does mean something to you, my love. Whether you like it or not. The simple fact that you have a crush on a _woman_ means something. And I understand that.”

“Well yes. It means I’m more gay than I thought.” Regina pulled her head away from Robin’s hand and felt it fall to her knee. “It means that I’m bisexual. Or pan—whatever. It doesn’t mean I should ‘explore’ it. Whatever that means.”

“I don’t know what it means, either, Regina.” Robin said, a little exasperated. “All I know is that my wife has just discovered she is attracted to women as well as men. After believing her whole life that she wasn’t. And I don’t want to stand in the way of you exploring that attraction. I don’t want to lose you, Regina. And I’m confident I won’t. We have everything together, don’t we?” His hand made it back to her face, this time caressing her check, with his fingers in her hair. She didn’t pull away.

“We do,” Regina whispered. She cleared her throat "So you're saying I should just go and what? Have sex with my boss? See how I like it?" She sassed. 

"I don't know what I'm saying, exactly. But I can tell you like her." Robin responded. "You had so much fun with her the other night, it's not just about looks either," he added thoughtfully. "So, maybe I am saying that. I just don't want to stand in the way of you experiencing all that you may want to in life. It's not your fault you only discovered this now that you're already married and can't experiment anymore."

While Regina was touched by his admission and felt her love for him grow even more at his consideration of her, she wasn't planning on doing any experimenting. "Well, I'm not going to cheat on you."

Robin smiled adoringly at her, "it wouldn't be cheating, my love. I'd know about it."

"Why don't you go and have sex with her if you're so interested," Regina snapped. She didn't know why she'd said that. She knew Robin only suggested this for her, he was such a good man. She cursed her own temper.

"Because I'm not interested. All I need is you. All I _want_ is you. You know that." While Regina may have a hot temper, Robin seemed to never lose his patience. He just kept on with his comforting strokes of Regina's cheek.

"And all _I_ need is you. I thought you knew that too." Regina covered Robin's hand on her cheek and looked at him a little desperately. Didn’t he know that? 

"I do know that. I know you don't need Mal. But you do want her," he ducked his head and caught Regina's eye. She looked away after a second, still not feeling too comfortable with admitting that. "And I'm saying you can have it all, my love."

At this, Regina snapped her gaze back to Robin's. She considered it. Thought about what it would be like, what it would feel like, being with Mal. She realized she didn't even know the other woman felt the same. 

"Even if I considered this ridiculous idea, I'd want to do this together with you." Robin's brows went up in confusion and surprise. 

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _we_ do whatever you wanted me to explore. We ask Mal to —date?— _us_. Not just me." She leaned her face further into Robin's big warm hand. 

"I trust you, Regina, and you don't have to include me in this if you don't want to." He didn't want her to feel obligated to ask him, this was hers to explore.

"I know, but I wouldn't be comfortable with it if you weren't there. We're partners. A team. If I'm doing this, which I'm not saying I am, I want you there." She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She pulled back and rubbed their noses together. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I don't even know if I want to do this. And if I do, who's to say Mal's interested?"

Robin snorted. "Please. I was there the other night. She's interested." 

Regina rolled her eyes at his certainty of this. "How can you possibly know that?"

Robin chuckled. "I know, because Mal couldn't go 2 seconds without holding your hand or touching you some way."   
When Regina started to protest he put a finger over her mouth to silence her. She didn't look too happy with that. "I also know because she looks at you the way I used to look at you. When we were only acquaintances, seeing each other at parties of our mutual friends. You were still with that Graham dude. I was always interested, but you were unavailable. That's how it is for Mal, now. I know it."

Robin pulled his finger from Regina's mouth so she could respond, caressing it on the way. "You really think so?" 

"I do." 

Regina hummed, thinking about it. Robin could be right. Mal did tend to initiate physical contact. "Well then, we have a lot to think about."

"We do," Robin agreed. He sensed the finality in her statement and knew this was the end of the conversation. He leaned in and kissed Regina. Softly, at first. When she responded, sucking on his lower lip, he kissed her with more fervor. His tongue went out to meet hers in her mouth, and they tangled in a dance they’d been dancing for years. Each time it still made both their heart soar and breaths quicken.

After long minutes of enjoying their kiss, Regina pulled away, breathless. Her lips were swollen and there was a beautiful flush across her skin. “Come on,” she grabbed the remote from where Robin had discarded it earlier and turned the tv off. “I know better things to do then watching this endless show,” she said.

“Oh, I think I agree, my love.” Regina stood up and took hold of Robin’s hand to pull him up and along to the staircase. Robin speeded up and seized her at the waist, holding her to him in the middle of the room. He kissed her again, softly. Languidly. Regina moaned into his mouth. He bent down, slid his hands over her ass to her thighs, and lifted her up. With a yelp Regina quickly tightened her arms around her lover and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“I do not know why you insist on carrying me around so often, but I won’t complain.” She made it no secret she liked his strong arms. Him being able to lift up like this her never failed to turn her on.

“I know how much you like it, love. And I love to hold you close. Feeling you all pressed up

against me like this.” Regina hummed and started kissing his neck, paying attention to a spot he particularly liked. In the mean time Robin was navigating the staircase, trying not to get too distracted by his wife’s ministrations.

Making it up the stairs unharmed, Robin led them both into their bedroom and deposited Regina onto the bed. He fell down on top of her, landing on his arms as not to crush her. Regina already felt her husband’s hard on pressed against her intimate areas and grabbed the back of his neck to bring his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss.

Her legs, still wrapped around Robin, tightened around him. After exchanging hot kiss after hot kiss, with Robin occasionally thrusting his hips to create some friction, Regina felt her pussy throb.

She pushed at his chest and had him lay on his back, climbing atop him with her legs on either side of him. She rolled her hips and moaned. Robin’s hands were wandering, going under her shirt to push it up. Regina lifted her arms and quickly the shirt was discarded. Robin immediately unclasped her bra and pulled that away, too.

He groaned at another swivel of her hips and sat up to take a pert nipple into his mouth. First, he sucked and then ran over it with a flat tongue. Regina hissed. He knew how much she liked her breasts played with. After some time her took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and sucked. “God, yes.” Regina moaned.

While Robin switched to give the other breast the same treatment, Regina’s hands got to work on his belt. She unfastened it, and then undid his jean button. With not much else to undress in this position with Robin’s mouth still attached to her, her hands went to fist her lover’s hair. When Robin was done worshipping her breasts, he mouthed his way up to her neck. Regina took this time to discard him of his shirt. She was already so wet, her underwear soaking. She needed them to speed up a little.

She got up from Robin’s lap and got out the comfy yoga pants she’d been wearing, immediately taking her underwear with it. Robin admired his wife shimmy out of the tight pants and lifted his hips to pull down his own jeans and boxers. He groaned as her perfectly shaped ass came to view.

Regina smirked at him and sauntered back to him, giving her hips a little extra sway. She kicked his jeans to the side and straddled him again, this time feeling his hard member between her thighs with no barrier. She took his mouth in a needy kiss. Robin’s hands cupped her ass and kneaded a little. Then he grabbed both globes firmly and turned them so he was on top again.

He claimed her lips again and teasingly swiped the head of his cock through her folds. “Gods, you’re soaked, love”

Regina hummed agreeingly and wrapped her legs around him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, hips seeking out his hardness. She felt the tip bump her clit and moaned again. “Stop teasing. I need you, Robin.”

If Robin wasn’t so desperate himself, he might have prolonged it a bit more, but within a few seconds he lined himself up to her entrance and sank into her velvet heat. They both groaned at the intrusion.

He started out thrusting slowly, enjoying the initial contact. Pulling out almost all the way and going back in deep. “Yes,” Regina husked when he thrusted back in a little harder this time. Then he set a rhythm a little faster, one that Regina could follow. She met his hips every time, and as the minutes passed, both their breaths came out in quick pants.

“Faster, Robin, please,” Regina said after some time. When he did, it was glorious. Each thrust was accentuated with a little swivel of Regina’s hips, which made him reach that perfect spot. She put her arms on his shoulders, nails digging into him. Each breath was accompanied by some type of moan or hiss.

“Fuck, Regina,” Robin sped up some more, driving into her harder each time. “You feel so good.”

He thrusted in _hard_ , “Mm! So do you,” Regina managed to get out. The only sounds in the room were both their pants and moans, plus the slapping of their skin which was even more of a turn on. Robin shifted from his forearms to his hands, hitting her in a slightly different angle with each thrust.

“Oh!” Regina exclaimed, “like that, I’m close,” the new angle made him hit that perfect spot better. And with the hard and fast pace he had set, she was almost there.

Robin was close too but held out for Regina. He grunted with the effort but kept driving into her at a fast pace. It felt spectacular.

Regina went from clutching his shoulders to taking one hand to rub circles on her clit, delirious with pleasure. On a particularly hard thrust, added to the pressure on her clit, she felt the pleasure blooming all through her and she screamed.

Feeling her tighten around him, Robin kept going another handful of thrusts and finally let himself come deep inside her. He fell back down on his arms again, and laid his head on Regina’s shoulder, panting with the exertion. After a few minutes he pulled out, Regina moaning at the loss of contact. She could still feel her inner walls spasm from her orgasm.

Robin laid on his back and Regina turned to tuck herself into his side, despite the heat and the sweat. “That was amazing,” she said, “like always.” She kissed his chest and laid her head there. She felt Robin’s arm snake around her waist and his lips on her head.

“It definitely was,” he agreed.

They both drifted off to sleep, not thinking about anything they had discussed that day. Regina may not be perfect, especially not in her mother’s eyes, giving her new revelation, but damn, was she ever happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *runs away and hides after that scene*


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since the night out Mal had been acting weird.

Before, Regina and Mal didn’t interact very much per say, but whenever they did Mal would act… different. Different than she was now. Before, she would smile at Regina. Before, she would find some trivial thing to prolong their conversation with, whenever they did have one. Before, Regina felt… welcome. Maybe even special.

Now, Mal is all hard stares and silence. And for the life of her, Regina does now know what she did wrong.

Exactly a week since that night and one day since her mystifying conversation with Robin, Regina walks through the doors to her workplace. She greets all her colleagues in a polite but not overly friendly manner, seeing Mal already in her office seated at her desk. So, no weirdly stiff ‘morning’ from Mal this day.

Standing at the counter of the mini kitchen in the main area waiting for her coffee to finish brewing, Regina watches Mal through the glass walls and frowns. She wonders if she should talk to her, ask her what she did wrong. But then, they aren’t really friends or anything like it. They didn’t talk to each other, not really. So maybe that’d be weird.

But since admitting to herself that her feelings for the blonde were more than just feelings you should normally have for your boss, Regina also admitted that she felt really bad about Mal ignoring her over the past week.

Regina had asked her co-workers if they knew anything about why their boss was acting weird. But they hadn’t even noticed she was different than usual. Apparently only Regina got the cold shoulder. Which is why she concluded she must have done something wrong.

With a steaming coffee—black, no sugar—in hand, Regina made her way to her own office. From her place behind her desk Regina could still see Mal from the corner of her right eye. Could blatantly stare at her, if she turned her head. But that would not be the best course of action. Just because Regina had finally figured out that she harbored a crush for the blonde, did not mean the whole office—including said blonde—needed to know it, too.

Deciding to try and put Mal out of her head for now, Regina focused on the job she should be doing. She was swamped with work, after all. There was literally no reason for her to sit there and pretend not to be looking at her boss from across the office floor. As she did her job, Regina did indeed forget about Mal for the time being. In fact, she forgot about most things beside the case she was working on, including the time. Before she knew it, lunch was eaten and she was on her last couple of hours before the weekend.

A knock on her open door startled Regina out of her focused state hours later, making her eyes widen as she saw time; 7.30pm. She looked toward the door at the intruder, seeing Mallory standing there. Heart instantly quickening, Regina looked over the offices, seeing she and Mal were the only ones working late this evening.

“Are you almost done for the day, Regina? I was going to leave but I know you don’t have a key yet.” All the other lawyers at the firm had their own key to the office so they could come and go when they needed. If one needed to work late, Mal didn’t have to stay at the office until they were done. Regina didn’t have a key yet, and she suspected it was because she hadn’t been there long enough to be trusted with it, yet. They also didn’t know if she would be staying permanently, yet. She was still in her trial period, though it would be ending soon.

“Yes, I’m almost done. Sorry, I hadn’t noticed the time.” Regina locked eyes with her boss, seeing only a hard stare reflected back at her, and averted her gaze quickly. “I’ll finish up now.”

“Perfect.” Mal lingered in the doorway a few seconds, and then made her way back to her own office, packing her things.

Regina released a breath and quickly wrote some notes of her last work. Then she packed up, too and walked out of her own office. While she was fishing for her keys in her purse, Regina didn’t notice Mal coming out of her office. The sound of someone clearing their throat made Regina’s head shoot up to see where she was going, avoiding a near collision with Mal.

They were standing close, Regina with surprise written across her face. “Sorry, I was…” Regina held up her keys to show what she’d been doing, word escaping her. She hadn’t been this close to Mal since last week.

Mal looked her over once, and then closed her office door and passed Regina to get to the exit door of the building. “It’s fine, Regina.”

Regina still stood on the same spot, dumbfounded. After a few seconds, she ran to catch up with Mal and grabbed her arm. “Wait.”

Mal turned around, first looking at the hand that was placed on her hand and then to Regina. She looked unimpressed. “What?”

Regina faltered. She was going to ask Mal what she’d done wrong and why she was acting so coldly. But with those blue eyes staring harshly into her own, she again questioned if that was the right thing to do. “I…” Regina frowned. “Nevermind.”

At this, Mal just shrugged out of Regina’s hold and continued for the door, silence stretching between them. How could she not say anything? Had Regina been hallucinating when she thought Mal might genuinely like her? Maybe not in the way Regina liked Mal, but at least as friends. Did they not have a good time together last week? Maybe it had all been for show. Just Mal being polite. If that was the case, clearly she was done pretending.

They both walked out the building and Regina watched Mal lock the door.

“What did I do?” Regina asked. Where she got the nerve, she didn’t know. Mal stopped fumbling with the door and moved her eyes to Regina’s, one brow raised in a questioning stare. “What did I do wrong? Why are you being so… cold? Was it something I did last week? If so, I’m sorry, I guess I had a little bit too much to drink.”

Mal shook her head and finished locking the door. She walked up to Regina, lips pursed. “No, dear,” she blew out a breath through her nose, “Regina,” she corrected. She moved her hand as if to grab the brunette’s, but let it hover in mid-air and then fall back to her side again. “You did nothing wrong.”

“Then what is it?” Regina asked. She was genuinely worried something was going on with the blonde. If she hadn’t done anything wrong, then what was it?

Mal released a breath. “It’s nothing. Nothing important.”

Regina searched Mal’s eyes, looking for the answer. She didn’t believe it was nothing. “It’s not nothing. You’re treating me like you don’t know me. Like we didn’t have a great time last week. You could at least talk to me in full sentences.”

Huffing, Mal said: “You’re right. I’ve been rude to you. I’m sorry.” She glanced at Regina’s left hand, seeing the ring there that she hadn’t noticed before that night last week.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Regina prompted. She went to touch Mal’s arm again, but the other woman stalked back quickly so she couldn’t reach her.

Mal looked up, wetting her lips. “I met your husband.” She then looked pointedly at Regina. “I met your husband, while I’ve been trying to flirt with you ever since you joined the firm.” This took Regina by surprise, she’d been trying to flirt?

“I flirted with you even after I met your husband, because I’d had a few drinks. But now that I’m sober again I know I can’t do that. Because you’re married, and obviously straight. So, I’ve been keeping my distance—" Mal rambled on. Regina frowned at this; she wasn’t straight. Not anymore (or ever, really). “—And I’m sorry I’ve been acting rude. I’ll try to go back to normal, okay? I’ll see you on Monday.” Before Regina could think to respond, Mal turned on her heels and got in her car.

Regina was left flabbergasted. She watched the other woman as she drove off. So Mal _did_ like her. She had a weird way of showing it, though. Maybe Mal’s way of flirting meant calling her ‘dear’ and acting friendly. And smiling that smile Regina couldn’t stop thinking about, the one she’d so missed over the last week.

A ping brought Regina out of her reverie and she looked down at the phone in her hand; a text message.

It was from Robin: _Are you almost done at the office, love? Text me when you’re on your way so I can heat up dinner._

Attached was a heart emoji, and Regina smiled at the text. Robin had only recently discovered emoji’s and now he used them in all his messages to her.

_I’m on my way, see you in a bit._

She put her phone away and got in her car to make the short drive home.

DOQDOQDOQ

“Have you thought about my offer some more?”

Regina and Robin sat on their bed, it was still early. It was Sunday evening, two days since Mal had told her about liking Regina. When she’d gotten home that night, she’d immediately told Robin about it. She hadn’t known whether she should feel happy or sad. On the one hand she was happy her feelings were mutual, that she hadn’t been imagining getting along so well at the bar. On the other hand, Mal had pulled away from her because Regina was married. And rightfully so, because any other couple wouldn’t want anything to do with Mal in that way.

But apparently, the option of not being any normal couple was open and so was the possibility of Regina and Robin dating Mal. But Regina hadn’t made a decision, yet. After all, bringing another person into their relationship, even if for only a short while, would change everything. And there was no guarantee it would only change for the better.

Regina could be a jealous partner, so how would she feel watching her husband with someone else? And while she knew Robin wasn’t usually the jealous type, more proud than anything at the attention his wife would get from other men while knowing she was his alone, seeing her with Mal would be another thing entirely. What if their relationship suffered because of it? Regina wasn’t willing to risk her marriage to Robin over anything, he was too important to her.

“Do you think we could handle it? Seeing each other with someone else?” Regina turned her head to look at him. She was seated between his thighs, her back resting to one of his raised knees and her side to his chest.

Robin tilted his head, thinking about it. He traced one of his hands though Regina’s hair, the other on her leg. “I think we could. Because we’d be together. At the end of the day, we’d know that we love each other. And that we could stop at any given time.” He leaned forward to brush a kiss to her forehead. “Plus, you said we could ask her to date us. Dating doesn’t mean having sex or anything intimate, it means getting to know each other. And _if_ we all were comfortable with each other, then we could think about going further. If we all wanted that.”

Regina hummed and lay her head on his shoulder. “I suppose you’re right.” She nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his scent for a moment. “I just worry that doing this would somehow break us apart.” She lifted her head again and focused on her husband’s eyes again. “And I don’t want that, ever.”

Robin leaned in and kissed her, softly. He didn’t deepen the kiss, just molded his mouth to hers hoping to comfort her and ease her fears. “It won’t pull us apart. Nothing ever will, my love.” He bumped their noses together, seeing her smile at the gesture. “Like I said, we could take it slow. And if either of us senses we’re not comfortable, we stop all together. That is, if Mal would even agree to it. We know she has a crush on you—no surprises there—” he joked, thumbing her cheek, “but maybe she won’t appreciate me being there.”

Regina chuckled, “I guess you’re right. We don’t even know if she’s interested.” Regina shifted, turning to face Robin, straddling him. “In you, I mean,” she jokingly added.

Robin smiled, dimples deepening. Regina traced them with her fingers. “But do you know if you are? Interested in doing this, asking her?” He still had a hand in her hair, which he used to card through her short but luscious locks.

“I think I am… I mean only if you are.” Regina averted from Robin’s eyes, feeling guilty for forcing her husband to go through this just because she finally figured out that she is bisexual. “I don’t want to force you. And we don’t have to do it.”

Putting his finger under her chin to lift her head, making her look back at him, Robin said: “I know. You’re not forcing me. If anything, I’m forcing you. I brought it up in the first place and won’t stop asking you about it.”

“You’re not!” Regina quickly answered. She cupped his jaw. “I just feel bad about it. It’s not your fault I only just now figured out I’m also into women. You shouldn’t have to pay for it.”

“I’m not. That’s not how I look at it, love. I know what I’m getting myself into, and I know I didn’t have to suggest it in the first place. But it’ll make you happy, and you being happy makes me happy. Plus, it would be a new experience with you, you know how I love to undergo new thing with you.” The hand in her hair now massaged her scalp, trying to ease her tension.

Regina searched his eyes for a minute, seeing he really meant it. He really would like to do this with her. “You’re the best,” she said lovingly. She leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips. “And we don’t know if Mal is interested in you, yet, though I firmly believe she was checking you out when she first met you, but I know that _I’m_ interested. For sure.” She grinned before kissing him more deeply.

He moaned at the contact, a hand moving to her hip to hold her to him. “Well, I’m sure glad about that.” After a few minutes he pulled away, both a little breathless. “Does that mean we’re going to ask her?” He stroked her hip through her clothing.

“I think it does.” Regina bit her lip, not quite believing they were going to ask Mal to _date_ _them._ “For now, let’s not focus on Mal, though,” she said as she went in for another kiss.

“Definitely.”

DOQDOQDOQ

That next week, again on Friday, Regina was nervously tapping her foot. She was done with her work at only 5pm this time. It had been a slow day for everyone, and there were just a few people remaining in the office. Regina was supposed to ask Mal to dinner tomorrow, where she and Robin would talk to her and ask her _the_ question. Her hands were sweating and she could feel her heart pounding in her throat already.

This week, the blonde had acted more normally toward Regina, though the heart-warming smiles and sensuous touches to the hand or arm were left out. Obviously Mal was treating her like anyone else. As she said she would be. But it still stung, sometimes, to be nothing special to the blonde. Hopefully they’d change that soon.

Finally deciding to go for it, Regina got up and walked to Mal’s office. She was going through some paperwork but didn’t seem too busy. Regina knocked on the door and opened it, taking a tentative step inside.

Mal lifted her head and watched Regina stand there, looking a little awkward. “What can I do for you, Regina? On your way home?” She kept her tone light and unbothered.

“Uh, yes, actually. I’m all done.” Regina shifted from one foot to the other. “But I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Mal gestured toward the chairs before Regina, opposite the blonde.

Regina walked into the office a few more steps but didn’t sit down. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you somewhere a little more private. It’s… Just something I want to ask you. Do you want to come to dinner tomorrow? We could talk about it then.” She gripped her purse tightly, knuckled turning white.

Mal frowned a bit. She had no idea what Regina wanted to talk to her about and she thought it strange that she had to come to dinner for it.

Regina could see the confusion on the blonde’s face and added: “I’ll make my famous lasagna and apple turnovers; you don’t want to miss it.” She tried a teasing tone but in reality, she sounded more nervous than she’d like.

After a few more seconds in suspense, Mal conceded. “I guess I can’t pass up on a home cooked meal. I’m curious about what you want to talk about, dea—Regina.” Regina heard the slip up. She’d almost been called that nickname she loved to hear from the blonde again.

She smiled a little and refused to give an indication about what she wanted to discuss. “Good. Is 7 convenient for you?”

“Perfect.”

Regina nodded, trying to contain her victorious smile at convincing Mal to come tomorrow. “Okay. See you tomorrow, then. I’ll text you my address.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Mal agreed kindly. At this, she went back to her work and Regina showed herself out.

Once in her car, Regina finally let herself beam at her accomplishment. It wasn’t much, but it was a start. An opportunity. And she was going straight home to tell Robin that they’d have to prepare to woo a certain blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you read the last chapter a while back: I changed dinner plans because I’d written 800 words about Regina’s lasagna when I remembered Regina promised Mal a pot roast in the previous chapter. So I changed it real fast. lmao my bad sorry for the tiny plot hole.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter!

“Fuck!” He heard from somewhere upstairs. Robin chuckled to himself and decided to go up there to see what the commotion was all about. Regina had been a chaotic mess all day, preparing for their dinner with Mal. First it was the groceries, then preparing dinner and now she had to pick an outfit. Which seemed to be a problem.

He wasn’t halfway up the stairs when Regina came hurrying down them, meeting him halfway and pushing him to the side so she could pass him. She was wearing a shirt with half the buttons undone and slacks with an unfastened belt. “What’s going on? I could hear you from down here,” Robin asked, bemused.

Regina continued on down the stairs with a frown fixed on her face. “I forgot to add red pepper flakes.” She said as she strode toward the kitchen. She turned around for a second to give him an incredulous look and added: “my special secret ingredient! My lasagna is tasteless without it. It’s a disaster!”

Regina continued to the kitchen, Robin following, and grabbed the oven mitts to retrieve the already cooking lasagna from the oven and add her flakes. “Oh, you’re right. Mal couldn’t possibly eat a perfectly fine lasagna _without_ your very special secret red pepper flakes.” He deadpanned.

Robin heard his wife growl some response as she added the red pepper flakes and put the lasagna back in the oven. When she put the mitts back in the drawer and turned back around Robin was suddenly very close. “I’ll have you know that I invited her with the pretense of my famous lasagna. If she gets here and I messed it all up, she’ll think I can’t cook. The lasagna isn’t the same without the pepper flakes.” Regina pouted with her hands on her hips.

“Oh, I wouldn’t know,” Robin murmured in her ear as he began to button the rest of Regina’s blouse which she’d probably forgotten in her hurry to dissolve the lasagna disaster, “I’ve never tasted your lasagna without your special ingredient. You’ve never gotten nervous enough for a date with me to forget it, huh?” He kissed the shell of her ear and reveled in the small quickening of Regina’s breath.

But then Regina pulled back and gave him a murderous look. “You know that’s not true.” She was referring to the incident that happened on their first date; Regina had been so focused on perfecting her hair and make-up that she forgot to put on fix her clothes. When Robin had knocked on the door, she answered in her robe and only when she saw him looking her over confusedly, did she realize she wasn’t dressed.

She’d been very embarrassed and a little disappointed that she decided to wear her long thick robe that night. If she had to be so stupid and make a fool out of herself, she’d rather have had him see her in one of her short more risqué robes. At least she knew she looked good in those.

“Oh, right. The robe incident,” Robin said teasingly. “Well, you know I love your long granny robes. Makes you look real… _mature_.” He winked at her. He’d finished buttoning her shirt and was now in the process of tucking it in. He went a little deeper in with his hands at the back than was necessary, never missing a chance to grope her ass. Regina didn’t look too happy with him after that comment but made no attempt to move out of his arms.

When Robin finished tucking her shirt in, he fastened her belt and then moved his hands up to her cheeks and smiled sweetly at her. “Now that the lasagna is perfected and you are perfected,” he said referring to him finishing her clothing, “it’s time to calm down. Why don’t we wait for dinner to finish and for Mal to arrive in the living room with a nice glass of wine?” He suggested.

Regina put her hands on his wrists and leaned up to kiss him. “Good idea. I’ve been keyed up all day.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t say. I hadn’t noticed at all.” Robin replied sarcastically as he stepped away from her and went to grab two wine glasses. Regina looked very unimpressed and snatched the bottle of wine from the counter to take with them to the living room.

“Ha ha. Very funny. I’m sorry that I just wanted everything to be perfect on the night we’re going to propose _dating_ another woman. It’s kind of a big deal.”

Ten minutes later they were sat on the sofa pretending everything was fine. Regina was bouncing her leg in a nervous tic and Robin seemed eerily calm. “Aren’t you nervous?” Regina asked. She couldn’t fantom how her husband was so unbothered by the whole thing.

“No, I am. I’m just… better at hiding it.” With Regina being a nervous wreck all day he couldn’t be a chaotic mess himself. Someone had to be the calm in the storm. “But I also know everything will be alright whatever her answer will be tonight.” He soothingly rubbed Regina’s knee that was sprawled over his own, with her half in his lap.

“It might not be. She’s my boss,” Regina pointed out. “If she thinks we’re crazy she might fire me. What will I do then?”

Robin gripped her knee. “I don’t think she’ll fire you. She knows your worth. You’ve won nearly all cases yet, right?” He asked. “She’d be a fool to let you go.”

“I guess so,” Regina said as she took a sip of her wine and then laid her head on Robin’s shoulder.

“And even if she does, I know that other firm a few towns over has been wanting to snatch you up.” Robin played with Regina’s short hair; he always loved when she left her hair in her natural curls, as she did tonight.

“You’re right. We’ve no excuses.” Regina picked her head up to look him in the eye. “We’re really doing this.” She said as if it was the first time that she realized it. Robin chuckled and confirmed “We are.”

Another 30 minutes later, the oven beeped and dinner was ready. And so was Mal, it seemed, because before either one could move to get the lasagna, the doorbell rang. Regina and Robin looked at each other and nodded; they were ready. Or at least, they had to be ready. “You go get the door and entertain her for a few minutes, I’ll go get the dinner table ready.”

“Right.”

Robin leaned in for a quick kiss and got up to get the lasagna. He grabbed Regina’s hand to pull her up from the sofa as well and they only let go of the other when they parted ways in the foyer; one to the kitchen and one to the front door.

When Regina opened the front door, she saw Mal standing there, looking a little apprehensive. “Hi,” Mal said, awkwardly. Obviously, she still didn’t know why she needed to come to dinner for some conversation Regina wanted to have.

“Hi, good evening, come in,” Regina opened the door wide and gestured to somewhere behind her in the house. Mal passed by her, her lovely perfume hitting Regina’s nose again. “Here, give me your coat and I’ll hang it over here,” Regina said as she closed the door after having basked in the other woman’s smell for a few seconds (not creepy at all).

“Thank you,” as Mal passed her coat to Regina their hands brushed and Regina could swear she heard Mal’s breath catch. Regina put the coat away and faced the other woman, for the first time getting a look at Mal’s look for the night; she wore another one of her pantsuits which always fitted her just perfect in all the right places.

“Shall we?” she motioned toward the living room where they’d wait for Robin.

When they sat down on the couch, Mal immediately turned toward Regina. “Is this about that thing I said last week? Please just forget about it and don’t make me talk about it. Especially in front of your _husband_.” She stressed the last part.

Regina frowned because, in a way, it was about last week. “No, no, that’s not it. Not really, anyway.” She tried to reassure the blonde but it was apparent that it was no use. She still looked uneasy to be there and nervous about the mysterious conversation. Before she could respond, however, Robin walked in. Probably for the best, because their exchange had been strained enough.

“Mal, nice to see you again,” Robin said from the doorway with a thin smile. Mal smiled back, although it looked more like a grimace. “Dinner is served, miladies.”

When they sat down at the table, Regina at the head with Robin and Mal on either of her sides, an awkward silence had taken over. They’d all grabbed some lasagna and the only sound to be heard was forks scraping over plates.

“How do you like it?” Regina asked some minutes later in a lame attempt at making conversation.

Mal looked up from her plate with a mouth full of food. When she cleared her mouth she responded, “it’s delicious, Regina.” She took a sip of her drink and went back to eating.

Regina glanced at Robin who was all of a sudden more silent than he’d been in years. Men; just when you need them for something, they decide to be useless. She subtly raised her brow at him and pursed her lips. When he didn’t get the memo, she kicked his shin under the table.

“Ow!” Mal startled and glanced at Robin to see what was going on. “Uhm, Mal, how are things? I heard from Regina that you’re all alone? No hot dates lately?” Robin asked when he understood that Regina wanted him to make conversation.

Regina, who was just sipping her wine, choked.

Mal just looked confused by the two of them and laid her fork down. Lasagna apparently forgotten. “No hot dates.” Regina and Robin locked eyes for a second, that information was kind of essential for their plan. If Mal had met someone else since admitting her crush on Regina, they would have had to abort their mission.

“Now tell me Regina, what did you want to speak about? Although the lasagna is nice, it’s not that special and certainly not ‘famous’ like you said when you lured me here.”

Regina’s mouth fell open, offended by this. Granted, this wasn’t her best attempt at her signature dish but it was still good. She huffed, “I’ll have you know my lasagna is the best you’ll ever have. It’s got red pepper flakes; gives it some kick.”

Mal had been worried all day, thinking that Regina was offended by her admission or that Robin was mad she had a thing for his wife. Now that she was finally here, they weren’t even going to tell her what was going on? She couldn’t help but raise her voice, “’some kick’ you can get if you don’t tell me why I’m here!”

“Well, I’m sorry for wanting to enjoy dinner before serious talk!”

“Woah, ladies, let’s calm down, shall we?” Said Robin, ever the voice of reason. Dinner was all but abandoned now. “Mal, I get that you want to know why you’re here. Why don’t we go sit down in the living room and get comfortable?” Mal’s eyes bored into his own, and he had to admit that the ‘scary dragon bitch’ nicknames he’d heard about her all made sense, now that he was on the receiving end of her irritated slash angry stare. But then those eyes softened and she agreed.

“Let’s.”

Regina looked at Mal, seeing her glancing back at her. She gave Mal a small smile and stood up to go back to the living room, the rest of dinner and the dishes forgotten until after this conversation.

Finally situated, Regina and Robin side to side on the sofa and Mal opposite them in the plushy chair, Regina sighed. Robin’s hand on her back stroked her trough her shirt, silently telling her everything was going to be okay. She looked up at him and smiled a little closed-mouthed smile. He did the same.

“I told you I wanted to ask you something, but it’s more _we_ want to ask you something.” Regina began. She didn’t really know how to go about this, if she should just ask the question—Mal, want to go on a date with us?—and explain later, or if she should explain and then ask the question.

Apparently Robin had an idea because he began to speak, still caressing Regina’s back. “It was my idea, kind of, so if you don’t like it just blame me.”

Regina scoffed at his half-baked attempt at ‘taking blame’ when there wasn’t even a problem yet and took back the conversation. “I’ve been straight all my life.”

Mal, who had already been confused at Robin’s comment raised her brow even further and switched her gaze back to Regina.

“And apparently Robin knew that I actually wasn’t, but I’d never noticed, until I met you.” Regina said. She uncrossed and crossed her legs the other way, stalling a bit. “You said that you’d been flirting with me and I think I have been with you, too. I guess you could say you made me gay.”

At this, Mal’s eyebrows raised so high they almost disappeared into her hairline.

“To clarify,” Robin began, “you made her bisexual. She’s still very much half straight, too.” The arm on Regina’s back moved further to wrap around her middle. Protectively, possessively. Because even though he’d be willing to share, he wanted to make sure Mal knew Regina was still _his_ wife.

“Right,” Regina said.

Mal blinked a couple times and when they didn’t continue, she said “so? What’s the question? I’m sure this self-revelation was very life altering but what does it have to do with me?”

“What it has to do with you is that I have a crush on you,” Regina said, “and that Robin is the most wonderful man ever and told me to go date you,” she deadpanned.

“I don’t want Regina to never be able to experience what it’s like to be with a woman just because she discovered this part of herself while she’s already married to me.” Robin explained.

“But I can’t imagine doing anything like that without Robin.”

At this point, Mal was just looking from one to the other as they talked, listening but offering no reaction or even a facial expression to show what she was thinking.

Robin grabbed Regina’s hand with the one that was not wrapped around her middle, feeling the stress of explaining this in a good way and wanting some support while also giving it. Regina squeezed it.

“And then when you told me you’d been flirting with me this whole time, I realized that maybe you’d agree to it. That is, if you’re also into men and will go out with both me _and_ Robin.”

“So, you two… you want to date me?” Mal asked with a poker face, not giving away if she was amused, mad, interested or repulsed.

Robin leaned forward and put a hand on her knee. “What do you say?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! My school has started again so updates may take a little longer, sorry. Hope you like this chapter (:

_Robin leaned forward and put a hand on her knee. “What do you say?”_

Regina and Robin were both startled, and not in a good way, when Mal started to laugh hysterically. Robin quickly retreated his hand from the woman’s knee and because of the confusion, left it hanging somewhere in the air between them. What the hell was going on?

Mal was bending forward in her seat, hands clasped in front of her, looking like she might cry of laughter. Neither Robin nor Regina realized their question had been this funny. The couple looked at each other, not knowing what to do. In their silent communication they agreed on one thing; clearly their plan, or proposal rather, had failed.

Regina grabbed Robin’s now free hand, which was still hovering in mid-air, in both of hers and pulled it to her lap. Now that surely Mal was going to refuse, what would happen next? Would Mal fire her? Or maybe she’d spread the fact that they had been willing to open their marriage all around town. Respect for Regina as a person but also as a lawyer would surely be gone if that happened. God, what had they done? Maybe they’d need to move to get away from this scandal. No one in the vicinity would want her as their representative anymore. Regina could already see Robin and herself being called names while out and about in the streets of Storybrooke.

After a few minutes, Mal righted herself and stopped laughing. Still letting out some tiny chuckles, apparently not being able to let the comedy of their proposal go just yet, she said “Oh, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing.” She looked at the couple seated in front of her, both with grave expressions on their faces, holding onto each other like a lifeline and bursted out laughing again.

“Don’t look at me like that!” She exclaimed with a smile on her face, throwing her hands up. “Okay I’m sorry. I promise I’m done laughing. But Regina, you? You’re the last person I would have expected this from.”

Regina tilted her head, “What? Why would I be the last person to like women?” She suddenly felt a little offended. What, so just because she hadn’t known it about herself made her ‘not good enough’ to be a bisexual?

“Not that! Of course, you’re into women, I’ve caught you staring at my ass enough times, dear.” Mal responded with a little smirk, watching Regina stare at her dumbly. “You’re the last person I thought would ever _propose a threesome_.” Mal explained.

“Oh. Right” Regina quickly glanced at Robin and then switched back to Mal again. “Well, I did. Propose that. Kind of.” She felt her husband’s arm that was around her waist stroke her soothingly.

This was the most awkward conversation the couple had ever experienced. Mal seemed comfortable enough, however. No awkwardness to be detected there. Regina wished she could be like that.

Robin stepped in, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible. “So, can we assume you don’t like the idea? Going off of your initial reaction.”

Mal opened her mouth as if surprised, tilted her head and looked to Robin. “Now, now, not so fast. I didn’t say that.” Regina felt hope blooming in her chest at this and squeezed Robin’s hand that was still in her lap. Maybe there was hope, still. “As I said, I’d never expected Regina or you to propose this, so I was surprised. But I’m intrigued.” She gave both Robin and Regina quick but obvious once overs, now that she figured she was allowed.

“You’re intrigued?” Regina asked. “So, you’re… interested?”

“You already know I’m interested in you, dear.” Mal smirked. “And I must say, that husband of yours isn’t bad, either”

While Regina understood that a lot more would be happening if they were to go through with this, she felt a little bit of apprehension at hearing another woman talk about her husband like that on top of obviously checking him out a few seconds earlier. She trampled down the tiny bit of jealousy she felt. She would need to get over that. If she didn’t, this could go south real fast.

“So how did you want to go about this, then? I understand you don’t want a simple threesome, but you want to actually… date?” Mal inquired.

Wait… did that mean she already accepted?

“Yes. We’ve both never done anything like this before, so we don’t know if we’d want to… go all the way.” Robin responded. He didn’t really know how to put it into words without sounding crass. “Have you done this before?”

“Dated a couple? No. But threesomes? Yes, plenty,” Mal flirted. Now that she was over the initial shock, she was actually very interested. Who could pass up dating two gorgeous people like the couple before her? Regina was clearly her type, precisely the kind of woman she would go after. And Robin, he was a handsome man. Normally he wouldn’t be the first man she’d pick out of a crowd, but he was certainly not a bad specimen.

The fact that Mal had had threesomes before, put them on uneven grounds but that didn’t make either Robin or Regina uncomfortable. In fact, they could probably use someone experienced at this.

“So, is this a yes?” Regina asked. It sure seemed like it, but she couldn’t take the suspense anymore. “Or do you need a few days to think about it?” She hoped that wasn’t the case. She felt Robin’s hand squeeze and could hear his breathing stop while waiting for an answer. Even though this started as a way for Regina to discover this side of herself, Robin had gotten really invested in it, too. Regina knew he was very nervous.

Mal kept silent for a few more seconds, locking eyes with both of them, keeping them waiting. But then, “that’s a yes, dear. I’d love to get to know you both better and date you.”

Robin and Regina both let out a breath at this and Regina smiled. “Really?”

Mal smiled back. “Really.”

DOQDOQDOQDOQ

After dinner and the awkward but in the end, successful conversation between the couple and Mal, they agreed on a first date on neutral grounds. Next weekend they would meet at a nice bar to have a few drinks and to get to know each other better.

The problem now, was that they hadn’t thought to agree on a time yet and now Regina had to go about asking Mal what time she would like to go on a date. This was an issue because they didn’t have Mal’s phone number, so this meant Regina had to approach the blonde at the office. Where anyone could see and overhear them.

They hadn’t really talked about how much of a secret they were keeping this but Regina felt like it was not best to make them the topic of office gossip before the first date had even taken place.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Right now, it was break time and everyone was seated together, eating lunch. Emma and August were still making doe eyes at each other every chance they got but not acting on any of it. In Regina’s opinion, it was sickening to watch. Cruella was dominating most of the conversation which meant Regina could get away with not talking much and thinking of a strategy to go about talking to Mal about their date.

“You know, darlings, we should do a night out again, soon. Last time was quite fun.” Cruella drawled.

“Yes!” Mary Margaret responded enthusiastically and a bit too fast. “What about this weekend? Saturday night?” The only reason she wanted to go out again was probably because she hoped to get another glance at her new crush; Kathryn’s husband David.

Regina only got out of her musings when she heard Mal talking. “I’m sorry people but I can’t this Saturday.”

And because this particular group of people did not respect any privacy, of course they had to know what Mal was doing this weekend, if she couldn’t come with them. Regina was already panicking inside but luckily Mal was a very calm and collected person. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I have a date.” She said, throwing a discreet smirk Regina’s way.

And while none of them respected privacy, they did respect their jobs and didn’t question Mal any further in fear of angering her. In fact, they just decided everyone would go without her. One person less was no disaster, after all.

“Oh, I’m sorry but I can’t come either.” Regina said quickly, when she realized they were already discussing times and venues. All heads shot to her with accusing looks, as if she personally destroyed their upcoming evening.

“Why not?”

Despite trying to look and act normal, Regina could feel herself starting to flush a little pink. “I, uhm, also have a date.” She felt as though everyone was sure to guess she was the one going on a date with Mal, but of course they didn’t. Going on dates when you’re married is perfectly normal. Everyone just assumed she was going on a date with her husband who they’d met a few weeks earlier and moved on.

When that stressful lunch was done and over with, Regina just decided to follow Mal to her office and close the door so nobody could overhear them. She figured that none of it looked suspicious and that it only would if she kept making such a big deal out of things.

When she closed the door behind her, she leaned back against it. Mal turned around and did the same with her desk. She looked Regina over, enjoying the tight fitted pencil skirt she was wearing, lips upturned. “What can I do for you, dear?”

Mal was calling her ‘dear’ again, and Regina loved it. She should not be as attached to that nickname as she already was. “Uhm, Saturday.” Regina glanced around as if to make sure no one was listening to their conversation. “We didn’t discuss a time. How late should we meet for our… date?”

“Ah, you’re right. What about sometime after dinner, around eight?” She suggested. She had put her face back to a professional mask, no doubt making sure that anyone who was watching them interact would believe they were discussing some work issue.

“Okay, that’s fine.” Regina responded. She still felt uncomfortable discussing this at work. “Perfect, even.” She did not know why she added that. It was probably just the socially awkward person in her coming out. When Mal didn’t reply but just smiled at her, Regina got the hint and left the office, mission accomplished. She texted Robin immediately to tell him she got a time.

Now it was just a matter of waiting until it was finally Saturday.

DOQDOQDOQDOQ

“Are you sure we’re going the right way? This place looks deserted.” Regina complained after walking in what felt like circles for the last ten minutes. They were in the middle of a town about half an hour from Storybrooke but the streets were as empty as they were in their tiny hometown.

“The cab driver said to walk this way and it should be on the right side of the road somewhere.” Robin answered while looking around trying to find the right place.

“I know that, I was there when he told us, remember?” It was cold, so cold and after traipsing around in her very stylish but not very warm outfit all this time, Regina was getting grumpy. On top of that it now started drizzling too. “I thought you’d been there before?”

“I have! It was just a long time ago okay?” Robin stopped walking and grabbed his phone from his pocket. “Let me check google maps.”

Regina stood beside him and huffed. Robin was no good at directions, she didn’t know why she thought she could trust him when he told her he knew the bar they were seeking. “And? Are we close?” Her perfectly done hair was being ruined by this weather, she wanted to be inside as soon as possible.

He squinted his eyes to be able to see the phone’s screen and then declared “Ah! It’s just a two minute walk.”

“Perfect.”

In the end, they arrived at their destination after another ten minute search. “I am _never_ letting you lead the way _anywhere_ , _ever_ again.” Regina grumbled as she stepped inside the cozy bar while Robin held the door open for her. He walked in after her and while she stopped on the ‘welcome’ mat to clean her shoes of water before she walked further inside, he put his hands over her arms and moved them up and down to try and help her warm her up.

Despite her annoyance, Regina leaned into the touch. She’d never be able to deny his warm and gentle touch. Besides, she could use both the warmth and the comfort it provided. She had never been this nervous for a date.

“Do you think she’s here already?” Regina turned her head back to look at Robin as she asked this. He leaned forward to deliver a quick peck to her lips and then shrugged and looked around the bar. It was quite well lit; they didn’t want some dark and loud place for the venue of this occasion. When he didn’t see the blonde woman they were supposed to meet, he told Regina she was probably running late trying to find this place, too.

They sat down at a table for three, leaving a place for Mal. Regina put her purse on the table and got her phone out to check it just in case Mal had called or texted her. She hadn’t. They’d exchanged numbers some time during the week, thinking it could be convenient if they were going to do this more often.

“What are we going to talk about with her?” Regina said when she put her phone on the table, faced down. Their first date with Mal had to go splendidly so Regina figured they should have some talking points ready. But by the look Robin was giving her, he did not agree.

“Regina, it’s supposed to go naturally. If the conversation doesn’t flow, then we know it isn’t a good match. Don’t stress about it, love.” He rubbed her knee and then turned to watch the door to see if he could spot Mal yet.

Regina and Robin had been only five minutes late; Regina’s need to be fifteen minutes early to everything covered most of the time they spent searching for the bar. But Mal was usually the same; arriving early to everything. And now she was late too, so after waiting for ten minutes, Regina became anxious. Maybe Mal changed her mind about all this? “What if she’s not coming? She could have changed her mind.”

“I’m sure there’s some explanation.” Robin replied. Regina could see he wasn’t so sure, though. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair nervously. It had been ruined by the rain already so a little nervous hair touching wasn’t going to make a difference. The only thing this whole ordeal had been successful in was reducing her to a stressed-out mess.

Both turned their heads to Regina’s phone when they heard a ping. Then they looked to each other; was that Mal?

Regina snatched her phone from the table and looked at the screen. “It’s Mal. She’s not coming.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late and very short chapter, I hope you like it though!

“You know, starting a message saying you’re not coming when you actually mean that you’re running late because of car trouble is _not_ the way to go. My heart can’t take it.” Regina said as Mal walked up to them an hour later.

“Aw, did you think I stood you up?”

Regina looked a little insecure of herself when she answered, “Yes.” Of course she and Robin had thought Mal was standing them up after that message which only contained the words ‘I’m not coming.’

Up until this point, Mal just thought the situation was quite funny. I had been just a misunderstanding, after all. But as she saw an insecure Regina gripping Robin’s hand on the table, she realized it probably hadn’t been as funny for them as is had been for her. They really thought she had reconsidered the whole dating thing. Mal leaned forward over the table and grabbed Regina’s free hand in her own. “I’m sorry, I was behind the wheel on my way to the garage and I thought you two were probably thinking I was on my way, I just wanted to let you know I wasn’t. Probably just should have left you waiting for another ten minutes until I could send you the whole explanation.”

“Probably,” Regina pouted.

After a rocky start, their little get-together went splendidly. They talked, laughed and drank a few drinks until their words became somewhat slurred.

After about an hour Mal and Regina had come back with another round of drinks only for Mal to steal Regina’s spot, so the rest of the evening was spent with Robin and Mal cozying up to each other.

When Regina had seen Mal leaning into her husband’s side, she felt a strange sense of calmness. No jealousy at all. Because all the while Robin had still smiled at her lovingly and she’d known there was nothing to be worried about if it came to his love for her. And aside from the touching of their sides and the occasional hands brushing, nothing happened.

Right now, they were sharing a cab home at 1am, feeling as though they could continue this night together for many more hours to come but knowing it was best if they did not stay too late or get too drunk. Who knows what their drunk selves would be up to?

Because of their decision to go out with each other and see if they all clicked before they went any further, having drunken sex after their first date was not the best idea. Plus, Regina wondered, how would they even go about it? She had no idea what it was like to be intimate with more than one person at a time. Now that she was really thinking about the logistics of having three people in the bedroom, she became quite nervous.

But she did not have long to fret about this because, squeezed on the backseat of the taxi as they were, Regina became quickly distracted from her nervousness. If it was not by Mal’s hand in her own, it was by Robin’s on her thigh or the heat radiating off both of them that she could feel even through their clothes.

“You should come and try it sometimes,” Regina heard Mal say. “We’ll have a little private party.” Regina had no idea what she was talking about since she hadn’t been listening to the conversation for the last few minutes.

“Try what?” She asked.

Mal chastised her for not listening to what she and Robin had been talking about and then said, “my jacuzzi. I have one at home.”

“Wow,” Regina responded.

“I totally agree. We _should_ come and try it. I’ve always wanted to have one.” Robin said.

Regina whipped her head to the side to look at Robin. “Since _when_? I have literally never heard you say that you want a jacuzzi.”

Robin spluttered a bit for a few seconds and then said, “Since forever. Maybe I just forgot to tell you.”

“Oh please, we have a normal tub but whenever we use that you can’t keep it in your pants for more than five minutes. Getting a jacuzzi would be a waste.” Regina rolled her eyes. Normally she wasn’t one to speak freely of her sex life or anything related to it in public or with a stranger near, but after a few drinks her words flowed freely. She didn’t even notice the taxi driver looking back at them through the rearview mirror.

Robin’s eyes narrowed, “That’s not true.”

“Okay. Maybe ten minutes then. Tops.”

Mal was just bemusedly listening to their exchange and watching the couple interact. She liked the more free lipped Regina she had been seeing all night.

“Anyways, I just think we should accept the offer and take a dip at Mal’s place, since she so graciously offered.”

Regina rolled her eyes again and laid her head on her husband’s shoulder but laying it so she could look at Mal. “Apparently this one here gets real excited at the prospect of both of us in a bikini.” She quipped.

“Oh dear,” Mal said, “I don’t usually wear bikini’s while I’m bathing in my own home.” She knew exactly what kind of image that conjured up in her companion’s minds, and she grinned at their lack of answer. Their minds were most definitely in the gutter.

Their shared ride, unfortunately, came to an end when the taxi pulled up to Mifflin Street.

Robin and Regina got out of the car while Mal stayed in. “Do you want to come in? For a cup of coffee, maybe, to sober up a bit before you go to sleep?” Regina asked.

The whole reason for their going home ‘early’ was that they wanted to go slow and so, with great reluctance, Mal declined. She knew that if she went inside with those two right know, it would probably result in some action that would be classified as ‘going too fast.’

Regina did lean in to press a quick kiss to the other woman’s cheek, one Mal could still feel all the way home.

DOQDOQDOQ

The following day the three of them all spent their morning nursing a headache, hungover from the ‘few’ drinks they had.

“I never used to be this hungover,” Regina complained while taking some medication for the headache. She’d woken up around nine, that being sleeping in for the brunette. Since she felt so miserable, she figured she’d wake Robin up as well so they could at least be miserable together.

“Well, you’re getting older love, it was bound to happen sometime.” Robin always had had hangovers, even from a young age and he was always envious when Regina would wake up, feeling fine, while he spent the whole day getting over the night before.

Regina threw him a murderous glance. “Do not call me old.”

“I’m not calling you old. Just saying you’re _older_.” Robin stroked Regina’s cheek with the back of his hand in a affectionate gesture and then went to grab some medication for himself.

“Well, you are too, dear.” Regina watched Robin going about in the kitchen and mentally catalogued all the changes about her husband that had occurred over the years they’d been together. There were some laugh lines around his eyes that never used to be there, and quite a few grey hairs at his temples and in his stubble. She liked those changes, though. It reminded her of the time they’d spent together already and the promise of a lot more. There were so many more grey hairs and age lines to come.

“I know.” He smirked as he closed the distance between them again, drawing her against him. “Not too old for you though, right?”

“Never,” she put a lingering kiss to his lips and put her hands on his cheeks to caress the greyish stubble there before pulling away to begin making breakfast.

When they were both almost done eating, their phones pinged. Robin’s from the kitchen island and Regina’s from next to her on the breakfast table. She wiped her hands on her napkin and grabbed the phone. They both assumed they knew who was texting both of them. It was probably Mal in their newly made group chat.

‘ _Good morning dears, how are you this morning? I know how I feel._ ’ Mal had added a photo of herself holding her head with the hand that was not taking the picture. Clearly, she was not alcohol resistant either. Although apparently feeling just as bad as the two of them, Mal still managed to look beautiful.

Regina smirked and quickly snapped a photo of Robin with his bedhead and altogether hungover demeanor and sent it with a text of her own: ‘ _Oh dear, that’s not good. I’m afraid Robin’s the same. I feel fine though, must be the younger genes ;)_ ’

Robin snatched the phone from Regina’s hands to see what was going on. When he saw what Regina had sent, he scoffed. Quickly he took a photo of her and sent that too. ‘ _She has it just as bad as we do, Mal._ ’

When Regina saw Robin took a photo and was typing a message, she’d tried to get her phone back, in vain. Now that the message was already sent, Robin relented and gave the phone back to his wife.

‘ _I’m happy to see both your faces this morning. Take care of each other while I can’t. And play nice._ ’

Regina was originally planning on revenge after that photo that Robin had sent, but when she saw this sweet but playful message she stopped. A goofy smile crossed her face and she typed back: ‘ _No promises. You take care of yourself, too, and I look forward to seeing you again on Monday._ ’

In the meantime, Robin wanted to know what was going on, too, and had gone into the kitchen to retrieve his own phone. He smiled at the text messages and suggested: ‘ _Meet up again next weekend?’_

Regina looked up from her phone when she saw Robin’s message and raised a brow. “Eager to see the pretty blonde again?”

Robin just shrugged his shoulders and sat back down at the table to wait for a reply.

‘ _You’re on._ ’

“I guess we’re going on another date,” Regina said.

Robin looked at her and smiled. “I guess we are.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry it's been so long! I wanted to post a long DOQ filled chapter for my 'comeback' after quite a while but I've had this ready for a few weeks already, and just haven'd had the time to make it as long as I would've liked. And as I won't have time to get much done very soon, I decided to just post this. It's more OQ than DOQ, but I hope you like it! Kudos/reviews are appreciated (;

_Looking from the window above_

_It’s like a story of love_

_Can you hear me?_

_Came back only yesterday_

_Movin’ further away_

_Want you near me_

From her place in Robin’s arms Regina swayed happily to the music that surrounded them. Feeling the complete safety and contentedness she only felt when he held her. It was amazing how, even after so many years together, every moment together was still as special as the first. The smell of forest that always clung to Robin was still better than any perfume Regina’s ever smelled, and every touch still felt like magic. She never had believed in fate, destiny, or love at first sight. But now that Regina knew what it was like, being with Robin and knowing how she could never live without him again, she started to doubt if there were such things as soulmates. If her soul could literally be a part of Robin, and his, a part of her.

_All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

_And all I ever knew_

_Only you_

“Only you,” Robin murmured softly in her ear. Regina lifted her head from where it had been resting on his chest, above his heart, and smiled softly. She leaned up and pressed her lips sweetly to his, “only you,” she reciprocated.

They went back to swaying to the soft tunes of the music, enjoying each other in a comfortable silence. They never complicated their dance, not wanting out of the comfortable position they were in, in each others’ arms.

They didn’t do this very often, dancing in the living room like this, even though they both enjoyed it. The closeness it created, both physical as emotional gave a very secure and loving ambiance. Focusing only on each other and the music that was playing, they felt like they were in a bubble, closed off of the outside world. That feeling was not foreign when they were together, though, just the two of them. Everything else always seemed to fade away, nothing as important as the each other, and the love they felt between them.

Eventually the song died down and another one came on. Regina’s arms laid comfortably on Robin’s shoulders, her hands in his hair. She grabbed a fistful of it and brought his lips down to hers so she could kiss him again, this time less sweetly and with more passion. Though it was slow, every touch of their lips and stroke of their tongues was sensual, with a fire that could never dwindle.

Robin’s hands tightened on her hips and he pulled her in even closer to him, if that were possible. Regina made a pleased sound and continued to kiss him as her front melted to his, his warmth seeping into her through their clothes.

After several drawn out moments Regina pulled back and just looked at the man before her for a moment, the man she loved more than anything else in the world. While they knew practically everything there was to know about each other, she found she wanted to ask him something. Something she couldn’t get out of her head, now that the idea had come to her.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Regina asked softly, almost whispering, almost as if not to break the bubble they were in. She watched herself stroke one of her thumbs over his dimpled cheek and then flitted her eyes back to his.

Robin’s lips upturned and he brought a hand of his own to her face. “I do,” he answered. He leaned in and started peppering kisses over Regina’s face, starting at her nose, then her lips, getting to her chin and making his way over her jaw to her ear. “And I also believe, I _know_ , that you’re mine,” he whispered. He pressed a final kiss to just beneath her ear and then pulled back to look at her again.

Regina couldn’t help the smile that bloomed over her face, hearing him say that. No matter how many times he’d told her he loved her, and no matter the fact that they were _married_ , knowing how he thought about her, as his soulmate, made her feel an indescribable amount of happiness.

“I believe,” he continued to say, “that our souls are entwined, never to be separated again. We simply belong together.”

Regina nodded with a teary smile, gave him another kiss, simply because she couldn’t resist the urge to be closer to him, and then agreed. “I know. I don’t know how I ever lived without you, but I don’t think I could anymore, now that I know what it’s like to have you. I feel like there would literally be a piece of me missing.” Her heart ached even at the thought of a life without him.

“Well then luckily you’ll never need to find out if you can still live without me, because I’m not planning to live without you either, ever.” Robin stroked his hand up her back and twined his fingers in Regina’s hair, lightly scraping her scalp. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Regina,” he said earnestly.

She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the feel of his hand in her hair and the sound of his soothing and loving voice. She’d never tire of hearing him say things like this. When she opened her eyes again, she found him staring at her with those beautiful blue eyes she could get lost in, full of love and devotion, and she almost had the urge to cry. How she ever deserved him she did not know, but she knew she would be forever grateful that he chose to love her, even if she was undeserving.

Because while Regina did feel like they belonged together, like they were soulmates, she didn’t believe that meant that they were forced to be together. In the end it was them that had made the decision to spend their lives together, loving one another. Fate hadn’t brought them together, love did. Without the love they created, their special connection that they now called being soulmates, would never have been built.

“And you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Robin.”

This time it was Robin who initiated the kiss, love pouring from his every move, consuming Regina. She felt nothing but his hands on her body and his lips on hers. Robin’s kisses were always perfect, always enthralling, but after the confessions they just made to each other, every sense seemed to be heightened and every stroke of his tongue against hers was all the more absorbing.

They kissed each other like nothing else mattered, and in that moment it didn’t.

DOQDOQDOQDOQ

Regina woke up with the sun but immediately decided that she would stay in bed for at least a couple more hours. Last night had been amazing. They’d spent it worshipping each other with soft whispers of love passing between them. Luckily it had been a Friday night, because by the time they’d finally gone to sleep, it’d been 4 am.

This is why Regina rolled around from her position as little spoon to lay her head on Robin’s naked chest and put her leg over his under the blankets. She felt Robin tighten his arm around her for a second and thought he might be waking up too. She didn’t know why she ever thought that, though, because a few seconds later Robin began to snore softly. Still sound asleep. Regina smiled sleepily and nuzzled her head on her husband’s chest, falling asleep again moments later.

The next time Regina woke up the sun was high in the sky and her stomach told her it was definitely time to get up now, if the grumbling that came from it was anything to go by. She lifted her head and saw that Robin was awake, too. She smiled and kissed his chest, where her head had rested moments before. “How long have you been awake?” She asked. Then she let out a small laugh and added, “And what time is it? Don’t tell me we slept away half the day.”

Robin stretched for a second before answering. “It’s 11 am, that’s not too bad.” He grinned. “I’ve only been awake a few minutes, needed the sleep after last night.”

Regina smirked when she thought back to it and hummed, “me, too.”

The rest of the day was spent in quiet peace, relaxing before their night out. They’d planned to go to dinner with Mal tonight but then Regina’s colleague Cruella had invited them all to her house for a few drinks. They couldn’t very well deny without revealing too much information, as they’d both have the same reason of not being able to come. Lying wasn’t an option with this group of people, firstly because Cruella acted like a detective with her excessive questions about everything in in everyone’s lives, and second because Emma seemed to be a human lie detector. That came in handy when she was questioning a client at work, but now it was a pain in the ass.

So, going on another drinking night with the office, it is. And besides, last time had been quite fun, as Regina remembers.

On the way there, with Regina behind the wheel and Robin beside her, she found that even though she wasn’t particularly excited about seeing her co-workers on the weekend—especially Mary Margaret she could do without—she was thrilled to be seeing Mal again. Of course, she’d seen her every day of the week, but that was at work. Being able to talk in a more private setting would be nice. While Regina was trying to focus on the road, she began to imagine what her boss would be wearing tonight. She always saw Mal in sensible pant suits and she kind of hoped the blonde would go for something more casual tonight.

When they arrived, the first thing Regina noticed was that her dream about Mal’s clothing choice tonight had not come true. That did not mean that she was disappointed in any way, though. The blonde looked stunning as always in a purple dress that reached to just beneath her knees, with a split up to mid-thigh—which took Regina’s breath away. That was a very nice ~~thigh~~ dress.

Mal’s taxi had pulled up to Cruella’s house just before Robin and Regina had, so after greeting each other with quick hugs Cruella opened the door to the three of them. It probably looked like they’d all arrived together, as Mal’s taxi had already driven away. Oh well.

After a few latecomers had also made their way over, the music was put on and everyone had a drink in hand, the evening could begin. There were no plans; they weren’t playing games or watching anything together on tv, the only plan was to sit, talk and drink. What more could you expect when you went to Cruella’s home, though?

After sipping on one drink Regina gave hers to Robin and switched to water. She didn’t like herself or anyone she got into a car with to drink any alcohol at all, even if one or two drink was allowed.

At first it was a nice night. Pleasant, even. But then after about two hours and a few drinks later for her husband and boss, they no longer seemed to be interested in keeping a low profile. They had only met once according to everyone else in the room, but by the way they were crowding each other you wouldn’t say so.

Regina wasn’t one for public displays of affection in general, but especially if the people involved were not supposed to have _any_ displays of affections, in the minds of the people who they were keeping this secret from.

It’s not like they were doing anything outrageous, so maybe no one would notice. But by the way they were hovering together, giggling like schoolgirls and giving each other these _looks_ , Regina felt like she had to intervene. She took her chance when Kathryn, who had been yammering to her about something was distracted by Jefferson and his story about his new boyfriend. She walked up to the pair of fools and promptly sat down in Robin’s lap. He hadn’t seen her coming and was surprised by her sudden appearance. Before either one of them could say anything Regina quickly admonished them. “You’re being too obvious. Stop looking like you’re about to kiss each other and scoot away. At least one meter between you two.”

When they both looked at her confusedly and made no move to do as she said, Regina added a whispered “Now!” They were both such clueless dumbasses when inebriated. _Her_ clueless dumbasses though, Regina thought. When she had started to think of Mal as hers was something else entirely.

Now that this crisis was averted, Regina thought she could relax for the rest of the night, but of course she had to see something no one else did, something she wished she hadn’t. From her place on Robin’s lap with her back to the rest of the group, she could see right into the hallway that lead to the toilet. David and Mary Margaret had been gone for a few minutes already, but no one had thought anything of it. Now though, coming around the corner but untangling from each other just a moment too late, Regina had seen them _kiss_. When they walked back over to the group their hands stayed entangled and they only let go when they came close enough to be seen by the rest of the group.

Regina was speechless. David was cheating on Kathryn? With Mary Margaret? What was she supposed to do with this information? Maybe she’d seen wrong, Regina thought. But no, she was sure their lips had still been touching when David had walked Mary around the corner into the hallway. Regina felt so much anger for her colleague, who had become kind of her friend at work. But she didn’t know how to handle this.

While Regina was still recovering from what she’d seen, sitting in a daze, she heard a few of the others whoop and clap out of nowhere. When she turned around in Robin’s lap she saw Emma and Neal lip locked. Why was everyone kissing tonight? And why was everyone so invested in those two finally getting together?

The rest of the night Regina was quiet, staying with her two favorite people in the room and just listening to their conversation. They’d asked her if something was wrong, but she’d denied, and they’d continued their talking. Robin had thrown her some questioning looks, he knew something was off with his soulmate, but respected that she didn’t want to talk about it. Regina loved him for that; the space he gave her when she needed it.

At 1 am it didn’t seem like any of the others were planning on calling it a night soon, but Regina had had it. The only thing she had been able to focus on for the rest of the night were David and Mary Margaret. They kept throwing each other these secret looks, these smiles. Regina could throw up. Her aversion to Mary Margaret had just turned into outright disgust. Little homewrecker.

In reality Regina knew she’d only seen two seconds of them together but combining that with their behavior the rest of the night, she’d put two and two together and concluded they were definitely cheating.

So, not wanting to see any more, she suggested to Robin that they go home.

“Don’t leave me alone with these people, please.” Mal said so that no one else could hear. “Let me just call a cab, would you wait until it’s here?” She asked with puppy dog eyes. The thought occurred to Regina that Mal must have gone out with this group of people countless of times before they’d met and that she’d had to be alone with these people back then, too.

“Just ride with us, I’ll take you home,” Regina suggested. It was rather cute and nice to know that Mal truly did enjoy her and Robin’s company and that she’d choose them over the rest of the group.

And so they went on their way in Regina’s car after bidding everyone goodnight. Everyone except Mary Margaret and David, in Regina’s case.

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on yet, Gina?” Mal asked from the backseat, a little slurred. Regina frowned at her through the rearview mirror because of that nickname. “Maybe when you’re both sober,” she considered.

Regina knew that her anger shouldn’t be directed to Robin and Mal and felt sorry for how grumpy she’d been all night. She decided to make up for it by suggesting “Are you free tomorrow, Mal? We could have a nice lunch together, maybe go to the park and have a picknick.” Their date this weekend didn’t have to be cancelled.

Mal was free and after arrangements were made, they arrived at Mal’s home. She leaned from the backseat and kissed Regina’s cheek. “Thank you for driving me home, dear,” She said. “I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Mal,” Robin said and Regina did the same with a smile on her lips. She could get used to Mal’s soft lips on her, even if they were only on her cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is mostly just a filler chapter. Which means mostly just smut. Enjoy :)

Sweat stained both their foreheads as they moved with all their might. Groans had been released throughout their little session and Regina was really appreciating how their mansion gave them the liberty of being as loud as they wanted to, because what would any neighbors think of all the noises they were making? Well actually, she could imagine what they would be thinking. “Shit!” Regina cursed on a particularly hard push, turning a little red-faced. Robin was doing no better, and his stamina was seriously put to the test this afternoon.

With one last push, the couch that seemed to weigh more than a ton was finally put onto its new place in the living room.

Regina had had the brilliant idea to move everything in their living room around so that they had a little variation. Plus, she said, the living room would look cozier with that couch moved just over there and the side tables just so. Of course, moving the couch meant that they’d had to move the tv and the table that it was on, too. When they’d moved everything around the first time, Regina came to the conclusion that this setup wasn’t it. So, two hours of pushing the heavy furniture around later, they were exhausted. Robin more so than Regina, because she seemed more than fine to let him handle the actual moving of their stuff while she stood there directing him where to go with it. She only helped him the last fifteen minutes or so, because she wanted things done faster.

“Could we have chosen any heavier furniture?” Regina puffed. She wasn’t really the gym type of woman and her job didn’t give her much workout either, so Regina was sad to admit that her physical strength was not all that it could be.

“I don’t think that exists,” Robin responded, plopping down on the couch they had just put into place. Regina chuckled and sat down next to him. She leaned her side against his and felt him put his arm around her. She looked around their newly arranged room and sighed, satisfied with their work. “Happy?” Robin asked.

Regina turned her head to look up at him and smiled a close-lipped but very happy smile. “Yes,” she told him. She slipped a hand behind Robin’s neck and brought his head down to her level so she could kiss him.

God, she loved this man. Simple things like doing the dishes or rearranging the living room together could make her realize again _just_ _how much_ she loved him. He was always there for her, and she knew that he always would be. He is the first person in her entire life who is. Regina hummed against Robin’s mouth and smiled into their kiss while she thought about this. He pulled back a little so he could look at her with a smile of his own plastered to his face.

“Love you,” she said while her hand at the back of his neck moved up and into his hair so she could run her fingers through it.

“I love you too,” he answered. Then he leaned down on his own accord to catch her lips again. He pressed their lips together hard, bringing his own hand to the back of her head to keep her there. _Mmh!_ Regina let out surprisedly as she kissed him back enthusiastically. Robin moved his hand to her shoulder, her arm, and down, down, to her waist where he wrapped it around her frame. It was an awkward position with her still seated next to him and, for a second, Regina furrowed her brows, not knowing what he was doing. But then, his grip on her firmed and he pulled her in his lap, so she straddled him.

And this was just way better, Regina thought, because this way she didn’t have to strain her neck at an awkward angle to be able to kiss him properly. And yes, this way she could also move and press her hips just right so she could feel if he was _in the mood_ for something more… satisfying that would get them to build a sweat this afternoon. As she kept kissing him, deepening it the way she knew he liked, her hands that had taken up residence on his shoulders during her move to his lap wandered down to his arms.

Those strong, muscled arms that she liked to grab. They were defined but not too bulky, and strong in a way that she knew he could pick her up and carry her with him any place he liked. That fact alone made her so hot for him.

While she was admiring his arms, Robin’s hands had taken to moving over her body too. From their place at her waist he moved them down her hips and back to her ass. He grabbed two handfuls of it and made Regina smile at the action, ceasing their kiss in the process. “I love your ass, Regina,” Robin almost groaned and Regina chuckled. “I know.”

Robin’s head ducked down so he could latch onto her neck, sucking and kissing down, and up again. Probably intent on leaving marks she’ll have to cover with make-up later. But in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to care because his hands on her ass and his tongue on her neck just made her feel so _good_. She was sure she’d already drenched her panties by now. Men she’d been with before Robin never got her this hot, this fast. It was ridiculous, really.

Feeling as though she was taking on a rather passive role right now, only enjoying her husband’s ministrations but not doing much else, she quickly righted that and moved her hands down to the waist of his pants. She moaned and paused a second, when Robin had found just the right spot on her neck to focus his attention on. Then, she opened his belt buckle and his pants, pulling down the fly in a hurried but still controlled manner.

A rather breathy _Robin_ left her lips when she felt him move one of his hands from her ass to her front, rubbing her through her pants. She could feel the warmth of his fingers even through the layers of her panties and her pants, and it made her shiver. She pulled her upper body away from his a little, forcing him to detach from her neck. She then kissed him, hard. She was riled up and it showed in her kiss. He moaned into her mouth, enjoying her kiss and moving the hand that was still on her ass to her front and up under her shirt.

If he loved his wife’s ass, Robin _adored_ her tits. He loved to spend his time with his face pressed to them, worshipping them like he felt they deserved to be worshipped. They were the best pair of breasts he’d ever seen, or imagined, really. He slipped his hand beneath her bra and encased her right breast in his hand. It fit there perfectly, like Regina’s tits were made just for his hands to grab and that was just wonderful. He squeezed, hard, like he knew she liked. He’d found out on their first tryst, years ago, that Regina’s breasts weren’t that sensitive and needed a rougher handling. Robin was glad to oblige, of course.

What with Robin’s attention on both her center and her breast, Regina was lost in the feel of it, her hands that were previously on a mission going slack while she still kissed him passionately. When she noticed, she snapped out of it and started moving again. She felt her husband through his boxers and moaned when she found him hard as a rock for her. She instinctively moved her hips against Robin’s hand. The feel of him hard and ready for her made her clench on nothing. Grabbing his pants and yanking a little she broke their kiss with a smack of their lips and said: “I want this off, _now_.”

His hands left her body entirely and Regina almost whined at the loss of contact before feeling him lift his hips a little to shove his jeans and boxers down his hips, so he was bared to her. She looked down at him and her mouth almost watered at the sight. She wanted him inside her, fast. She quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head while Robin kicked his jeans off the rest of the way. While he was now entirely naked and running his hands over her thighs, probably on their way back to her ass, she was still fully clothed. Regina couldn’t help but grumble at her own decision of wearing pants today instead of a skirt, because he could be halfway inside her already if she did.

She quickly got up from Robin’s lap to undress herself, removing only her pants and panties. When she looked at Robin as she situated herself back on his lap, his dark blue eyes filled with lust stared back at her. They were both panting with want, and Regina didn’t look away from his eyes as she blindly grabbed her husband’s cock and slid down over it.

Regina moaned, _loudly_ , closing her eyes at the feel of him. He filled her so good. While she took a moment before starting to move, Robin grabbed her shirt and pulled it up, forcing Regina to lift her arms so he could take the garment off of her. Then he unclasped her bra and pulled that off too. The sight of his wife entirely bared before him as she took his cock into her make Robin groan, he put his hands on her hips to pull her even tighter over him, so he was buried to the hilt.

Then Regina’s arms moved around Robin’s neck and she kissed him before starting to move over his hardness. Up, and down, up and down again until he could go no further. The first few thrusts were slow and measured, but before long Regina was going a little faster and slamming down hard on each downward move so that he hit her just right.

They broke their kiss as they both needed the oxygen, just breathing in the same air now. Regina moved her hands to Robin’s shoulders, gripping them and digging her nails in as she moved on her husband’s cock.

Robin put his hands on her hips and helped to move her over him. The sound of skin slapping against skin began to fill the room along with their pants as they moved at a faster pace to chase their release. “ _Ah_ ,” Regina let out as he shifted a little which made him hit that special spot just right. “There,” she moaned even if it wasn’t needed, because Robin was already making sure he kept hitting her at the same angle over and over.

“God Regina,” Robin breathed. He gripped her hips stronger and moved his own hips up in time with her downward thrusts so that his cock could slide into her harder. “ _Yes_ , harder Robin. Fuck me.”

Robin took her instructions clearly and grabbed her ass in both his hands, moving her and himself harder, faster, really fucking her now. The sides of their heads were pressed together and Regina’s _huh, huh, huh_ ’s were released right into his ear on every thrust. It was like music to his ears.

She felt so good around him, her walls squeezing his cock just right. So, after a few minutes of fucking her like this, hard, fast and with her sounds of pleasure hitting his ears he was getting close to release. “Are you close, love?” He asked, not knowing how much longer he could keep fucking her without coming inside her.

“ _Hmm_ , almost,” Regina whined. She released one of his shoulders from her death grip on them and moved her hand down between them so she could rub her clit, going in fast little circles that got her even more riled up.

Hoping to get her there before he came before she could, Robin moved his hips up as hard as he could on every thrust in a way that, if he wasn’t hearing the sounds of approval from Regina right now, he would be scared that he was being too rough with her, hurting her in the process. “Yes! Yes, yes, _god, I’m close_ ,” she moaned, moving her head down and biting the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck,” Robin cursed, keeping up the pace as best as he could but movements becoming frantic. He thrust, thrust, hard, fast and just when he thought he could no longer hold out, Regina yelped, _Ahhh!_ and came hard. As she clenched around him, Robin thrust two, three more times before finishing inside her with a grunt. He slowed down, but kept moving, prolonging both their pleasure.

Eventually, he stopped moving and relaxed back into the couch, slouching down further and laying against the back of the couch with Regina laying on his chest, his now softening cock still inside her. “Remind me why we don’t do this all day, every day?” Regina asked, still out of breath. Then she hummed, feeling a pulse of aftershock pleasure run through her.

“I don’t know. We definitely should. God, are we good at that.”

DOQDOQDOQDOQ

“We’re late,” Regina said as they saw the park appearing in the distance from where they were walking on the sidewalk.

“No, we’re not,” Robin countered. After the haze of their orgasms had washed away, they remembered why they didn’t just fuck each other all day, every day. Today, that reason was their plans with Mal.

Picknick at the park at 2pm and right now it was. 1:58pm, so technically, they weren’t late yet. But as they walked into the park 5 minutes later, they were. Only by three minutes, but late, nonetheless. They saw Mal sitting on a bench waiting for them a few yards away and Regina stopped walking, forcing Robin to stop too, as he was holding her hand. “You okay?” He asked.

Regina looked from Mal in the distance to Robin before her and smiled. “Yes, I’m okay,” she said. “Just wanted to kiss you, first.” She then leaned up to do just that and when they parted, Regina felt nothing but sure that this afternoon with Mal would go well, and that this second date would result in a lot more dates to come. Excited about their future, Regina pulled Robin by the hand to where Mal was waiting, beginning their afternoon together.


End file.
